A Love Hate Relationship Revised
by DuskStarDragon
Summary: A revised version of my first attempt. The story is about a girl named Zi and her encounter with the Demon of the Hidden Mist and his consort. More summary and ranting inside. Rated T.
1. First Memories

This is a revision... the plot (though it wasnot far in) is mostly the same, but Zi's back story and how she reveals it has changed... a bit. Yes, I know, why try? Well someone asked me to. Thanks Yuuki Toshi.

Disclaimer... grr... I really hate these... oh well. I don't not own Naruto or any characters or plots associated with Naruto. I do own the characters I make up, so don't steal them. Yea, that's over with. Anyway, if there is anyone out there that has read my other Naruto fics, you know I'm a huge Kakashi fan, but this story is not about Kakashi. Shocking, I know. This a story about a young girl that meets up with the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza and his consort, Haku. Person with the Kakashi doll and shirt, please don't throw the rotten tomato, just sit back down. So anyway, I know it's odd that I would even want to do a fic about Zabuza, but I can't help but have a soft spot for him, especially Haku. Even though he and Kakashi fought and nearly kill one another... well... you get my point. Anyway, I'll let you all decide what you think. As for reviews, if you don't know my policy, I welcome all reviews, good or bad, so bring them on!

Terms:Tessen and gensen are two varieties of "fighting fans." They were used by ninjas and samurai as a defensive (mainly) and offensive weapon. They could be made out of all metal or reinforced paper.

**Chapter One**

"How I hated you... you and your ideas... your ways... your consent threats... but now your gone. And how I loved you... I loved you like a friend... like a brother... I loved your gentle hands and smile... but your gone too." No words could describe how I felt towards the individuals that laid in the freshly dug graves. I loved one, but not the other... but I still respected him. Its funny to think that I actually was paying my respects to him, even though he kept me by his side with threats of death and pain. "But I really don't think you would have hurt me towards the end, you liked hating me to much." I sighed as I pulled out my paper tessen, the heat of the day was at it's peak and not even the shade provided a cool place to sit. I began to lightly fan myself, just thinking of what I had experienced with those two... the Demon and the Innocent... what a pair they were. "No use sitting around feeling sorry you guys," I picked myself up and brushed off any dirt that I had on me. I walked over to the graves and respectively bowed low to each wooden cross that marked the graves and laid a single white flower on each. "Where ever you two went, I hope you went there together," I whispered as I walked away.

The sun beat down on my shoulders as I walked down the narrow dirt path. I didn't know where I was going now, for the past while, I've been told where to go, when to go, how to go... but not this time. Its funny that I was now afraid to be alone. "When you first met me, I went where I pleased, I preferred being alone, I didn't have anyone to hold me back... or fall on." A single tear rolled down my cheek, "why did you have to die... Haku... Zabuza?" I stood there, paralyzed with the memories of them, the good, the bad, the painful... and the joyful. "Rough beginnings... even rougher ending," I started to walked down the path again. The memories of when I first met that innocent child came flowing back, _he seemed so weak when I first met him, only if I knew then what I know now, maybe I wouldn't have interfered. _I remember that day so clearly, that cool sunny morning in early spring...

The sun was slowly rising as I made my way into the small village. I was hoping to find a place that was in need of my talents. "Not likely in a small place like this," I snorted to myself as I walked passed empty shops and houses. There were very few people to be seen, maybe just one or two here and there. _I don't even see an inn or grocery shop,_ I hung my head as I passed another empty building. Luck just didn't seem to be on my side lately, nothing went my way anymore... that I could remember. I was lucky that I even had paper money to my name.

"Oh well, might as well head out to the next..."

"HEY! I was talking to you girly!" I heard a male voice yell in the distance.

_Sounds like trouble... but none of my concern. _I changed my direction to avoid whatever conflict was about to take place. _"We do what we do because of what we believe is right..." _a familiar voice echoed in my head. I sighed, I knew what I had to do... do what I thought was right.

Quickening my pace, I walked to where I originally heard the commotion. I turned a corner to find that four large muscled men were ganging up on a young boy.

"Come over here and give me a kiss on the cheek," one of them signed for the boy to come closer.

The boy was up against a wall, his face completely calm, like there was nothing to worry about. _I don't know which is worse, the fact that guy thinks he's a girl or the fact that kid is not even showing any emotion,_ I thought as I walked over to the gathering.

"Excuse me," I interrupted nonchalantly.

The men looked in my direction and small wicked smiles formed on all their faces. "Well look what we have here, the grown up model of this little cutie," one of them said.

_Grown up model? _I looked to the boy again, he did remind me of... of him...

"Hey you, come over here," the man called with an evil hint in his eye.

"Umm... let me think... no," I flutter my eyes shyly.

"Oh don't play hard to get," he began to approach me.

I put my hands behind my back, secretly pulling out my hidden weapon. "As I was saying, excuse me, I don't usually judge someone by their sex preference, but hitting on a young boy and then telling me to come over to you... it's not looking good for you," I curled my lips into a smile. The guy stop for a moment, his face confused.

Without hesitation, I unfolded my gensen and ran towards the still confused man. "I'm not in the mood for pigs like you today," I hissed as I brought up the metal fan up to his throat. "So you and your sicko friends better get out of my sight before I decide to play with your wind pipe," I pushed the fan just enough to started a minor bleed on his neck.

"Hey you can't do that to him," one of the yelled as he ran towards me.

Pulling another gensen out, I kicked the first guy across the face and right into his friend, they went flying through a wooden building with a sickening crash.

I held my metal fans in offense, "you two want some?"

They stared blankly at me for a second then turn tail and ran for their lives.

"Aww... I wanted to play some more," I shrugged my shoulders as I folded my fans up. _That wasn't so hard,_ I thought as I placed my gensens in the folds of my obi.

"Thank you for your help," a shy childish voice came from my side, it was the boy. I raised an eyebrow, _he really does look like a girl._

"Oh... it was nothing, guys like that make me sick. I love to beat up on them anytime I can," I scratched my head.

He couldn't have been over the age of sixteen, his black hair flowed down his delicate, feminine face and rolled off his slender shoulders, the clothing he wore hung loosely around his slim figure and his eyes were blacker than any night I had ever seen.

The young boy just kept staring at me and it was making me rather nervous. "Umm... well since you don't need my help anymore... I'll just be going," I shyly waved goodbye as I began to walk away.

"Wait, are you going anywhere special? I'm going outside the village, I'm meeting someone at the fork in the road and I'm worried about..." he blushed.

I didn't know exactly what to say, I felt like I couldn't lie to the kid. "Well, no I'm not going anywhere special. I'm a wandering musician," I pulled out my hand carved flute.

He giggled timidly, "I couldn't tell by the way you took care of those men."

I blushed, _I always tend to blow my cover,_ "well since I travel all over, I had to learn how to protect myself." We both laughed shyly.

"My name is Haku," he said as we walked away from the village.

"That's a nice name, my name is Zi," I smiled down at him.

We talked as we made our way through the forest, the path was just a beaten dirt road. He told me about different places he had been and how he loved the first snow fall.

"I can't wait for the snow to came again," he smile.

"It's still early Spring and this area is known to have late snowfall," I cheerfully said.

"I hope it does. Tell me why you help me, a few other people passed by and didn't even take notice, why did you," he looked up at me with his deep black eyes.

I blushed, "someone once told me that 'we do what we do because of what we believe is right.' I thought it was right to jump in and defend... you." _I hope that didn't offend him,_ I thought as I looked for signs of anger on his face.

Haku kept the same gently smile, "and I thank you for doing that. Also... thank you knowing I was boy." _Well maybe if you dress a little differently and cut your hair._

"No problem. There's the fork in the road ahead," I scanned the area, but couldn't see any one waiting for Haku. "Are you sure that you were suppose to meet with your friend here?"

He nodded, "yes. Don't worry he'll be along soon as he's finished with his business. If you need to continue on, go ahead, I'll be fine."

I didn't feel right leaving him there by himself, "no I'll wait with you, like I said earlier, I'm a wanderer. I have nowhere to go."

"If that is what you want to do," Haku said as he went ahead of me towards the fork in the road.

_It was about noon when we got here and now the sun is about to set, _I leaned into the tree trunk. It's not that I minded waiting, but it bother me that someone would let a kid wait hours on end in a secluded area.

"I guess his business is taking longer than I thought... I'm sorry," Haku bowed his head in apology.

I just smiled, "it's ok. I don't mind, but if it get dark, we're going to have to find shelter. There's all sorts of bandits and wolves in this forest."

"At least you're here. Your very strong and could probably fend off anyone," he said.

_You have no idea,_ I thought as I closed my eyes. Crack... I quickly opened my eyes. Someone was in the trees and watching us.

"Haku... come over here," I motioned to him.

"Mmm... what is it?"

"Someone is here," I whispered.

I saw him smile, like there was nothing to worry about. _He's a nice kid, but he's kind of creepy when he does the non-caring thing. _Crack... the noise came from above, I quickly pulled out my gensens in a defensive position.

"Whoever is up there, come down," I called bravely.

"What's with the little girl Haku? Did she follow you or did you want to keep her as a pet?" a terrible voice echoed through the forest, it sent chills up and down my spine.

I turned to look at Haku for an explanation, he just smiled, "I guess my master has returned from his business."

Whoosh... I turned back around to find myself looking at the bare chest of a man. My eyes follow it up to the covered face of a man with pitch black eyes... eyes of a demon.

"Heh heh," he laughed sinisterly. _Oh shit... this can't be good..._


	2. The Encounter

Hi everyone, nice to see you came back. What? You're that bored? Oh well, this is where I usually do my shout outs, but there were no reviewers... maybe next time. So I'll let you alone, enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

"I was so scared of you when I first met you. You were one of the few people that could stop me in my tracks. As time went by, my feelings never changed much, I still feared you, but I grew to respect you in an odd way," I talked to myself as I walked down the lonely path. It was odd to be walking alone after so long... so long of having someone next to you and in front. I almost expected for one of them to start talking, but it would only be a trick of the wind or past memories haunting my mind. "We liked talking about so many things, the weather, flowers, herbs and anything of interest... well you did innocent one. You, the demon, didn't talk much, you preferred to fight and as strange as it sounds I'll miss the fights we had. Even though I lost every time, you seemed to enjoy a good bout. That first fight we had, in woods, was probably the worst of them. You tried so hard to actually kill me, but you couldn't... where you testing me then..."

I stared up at the face of the man with demon eyes, I wasn't breathing, my hands were shaking and a cold sweat ran down my face.

"Well Haku? Which is it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me.

"She sparked my interest in town. I can tell that she's a good fighter, maybe a little rusty, but I think she will serve your purpose very well," the boy answered shyly.

"Really? I couldn't tell by the way she's quivering with fear. She's just a worthless piece of trash. She probably has some moves but is nothing otherwise," the demon man laughed.

That snapped my back to reality, _I'm not worthless..._ "Don't be so quick to judge," I said through my gritted teeth.

Folding up one of my gensens, I brought it's sharp metal ribs across his face. A trickle of blood began to make it's way down his face, I had managed to make a small cut on his right cheek just under his eye.

"Zabuza, sir?" Haku asked in a confused manner.

"It's ok Haku... she's got spunk, but that won't save her," he reach out to grab me but the throat, but grabbed air instead. "What do you know," he laughed, "she's fast too. I just might have use for you after all." I jumped back and positioned myself in an offensive manner.

"I am not worthless and I don't serve anyone. But thank you very much for the spunk comment," I smugly smiled. _Most people find that an annoying,_ I thought as I waited to see what he would do.

His cold black eyes just stared straight through me, it was like there was no soul in him. _Why doesn't he advance... something not right here._ I didn't know what it was about the man that stood in front me, even a heartless, evil person will show some signs of a soul, no matter how black it is.

"Your not real, your merely a doppelganger," I finally realize.

"You are good," the illusion said as it collapsed into a puddle of water.

WHOOSH... I barely dodged a long, sharp metal object. I rolled to the left, the demon man had been above me the whole time. _I'm losing my touch, I would have sensed that earlier._ He was crouched close to the ground, he held a sword like object parallel to the ground. _Man that thing huge! How do I get myself into these things? _I held my gensens close to my body for defense, I didn't know what this guy was going to do next.

"Not bad little girl, but now you die at the hands of Momochi Zabuza," he looked up at me with his void like eyes.

_Momochi Zabuza? No way! I'm in way over my head if this guy is the real thing!_ I folded my gensens, "are you truly the Zabuza... the Demon of the Hidden Mist?" There was no way I could even begin to fight this guy if he was the Demon.

"Heh heh... so you've hear of me. I guess that's a plus for you, but it won't save you," he began to run at me with his weapon poised for attack.

The giant weapon swung at an astonishing speed, I barely had time to jump before the sword made contact with the tree behind me. I perched on branch as Zabuza pulled his sword from the tree trunk and jumped up at me again. The sword slashed through the branch like it was nothing, shards of wood went flying through air as did I. Rebounding off another tree, I landed on the ground and just got up my defense before Zabuza hit again. _He's as relentless as the rumors say his is,_ I thought as I tried to hold back his immense strength. My gensens creaked in pain as if they were about to break as Zabuza pushed down on my harder.

"Not bad girl, I wasn't expecting you to be able to dodge my Neck-Cleaving Knife so easily," he mock. _Easy? Easy? What fight was he participating in?_ "But it looks like it's over for you, I did have some fun stretching," he pushed me into the ground.

_Only one shot... I just hope I don't end up getting myself killed._ "You keep saying that it's over, but we're still fighting and I'm not dead. I also wanted to know something," I grinned, "the size of your weapon is so huge, I was wondering if your over compensating for something else that might be lacking."

His eyes went wide with anger as I finished my sentence. _Not the wisest thing to piss off a man that they refer to as a Demon, but he's been distracted, _I thought as I began to center my chakra for my attack.

"Why you little... what?" He cried out somewhat surprised as my fans began to glow. "What... what are you doing? Is this a justu?" He stumble away from me, but I grabbed on to the blunt edge of his knife.

"Yes, I hope your electrified by it." _That really sounded stupid..._ I let go of the weapon and folded my own, jumped into the air and dove at my target. Electric threads began to leap off my gensens as I made my way down to Zabuza, "Twin Lightning Attack!" I brought both my folded gensens down on Zabuza's shoulders, the energy surged through my body into his. The attack was equal to being struck by two bolts of lightning at once.

"AAACCKKK!" Zabuza flew into dirt, leaving a ditch as wide as his body and over twenty feet long.

"Master Zabuza?" Haku went running to the fallen demon's side. _What is with this kid, he seems to gentle and kind to be associating with a guy like Zabuza._

"I'm fine Haku, I just wasn't expecting that much chakra in one attack," Zabuza moaned as he slowly stood up.

_Holy mother of... ? There's no way he could be moving or even alive after that attack! Is he really a Demon?_ I was in shock as he stood up.

"That was good, but you should have tried for a killing blow, not a love tap," he laughed, "from the expression on your face, I assume that was your intention."

I began to back away, most of my chakra was put into that attack, people aren't suppose to be able get up after that attack. Zabuza's eyes focused on me, unblinking and tense. _Oh shit... I better get out of here. _

"I think your right Haku, this girl could serve me quite well. She doesn't look the strongest, but her skills could prove useful," he straighten himself up.

"Sorry, but as I said before," I unfolded my gensens and raised them above my head, "I don't serve anyone... especially when they just tried to kill me. Disappearing into the Wind Technique!"

I brought down the gensens and created a whirlwind of dust and dirt to make my escape. I jumped and weaved thru the trees, leaving behind a giant dust storm. _I hope that will hold him off long enough._ I came to the forest met the grassland and stopped on a sturdy branch. Listening for any movement, I caught my breath and closed my eyes. I may have been a shinobi in my past, but I had never faced an opponents like Zabuza before.

"I think I lost him," I sighed out load.

"You lost no one," a sinister hissed into my ear.

I opened my eyes to find Zabuza staring me in the face. I pulled up my gensens for defense, but a sharp pain came across my back. It felt like two or three needles were sticking in me and they were made of ice. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Haku, he was holding needles in his delicate hands. _What the hell..._ I began to fall into darkness, I didn't even feel when I hit the forest floor.


	3. New Tool

Hiya'. So is everyone enjoying the story so far? I know one of you is, Yuuki Toshi! Congratulations on being the first reviewer (fireworks go off). YEA!... Ok that spent all my energy and money, I'm going to go lay down. You all can read the next chapter of A Love Hate Relationship, enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

I lightly fanned myself as I sat in the shade of a tree, it was just to hot to continue for the time being. "We would have stopped too, you would have said that we needed to conserve our strength for fights and such. Even though you ever seemed to care about anyone else other than yourself, you still looked out for him... even me on some occasions. Did you start to feel the same for me? You two were so close... me... I became your third wheel. I always asked why you kept me around. That night when I woke up... you said that I belonged to you... I was your tool... was something else on your mind or did it change over time?"

I heard the crackle of a fire as I came out of the darkness. I tried opening my eyes, but they wouldn't obey me. _What's wrong with me? Is it something that Haku did?_ Concentrating, I tried to move my limbs, but like my eyes they wouldn't response either. _Shit... what do I do now? _Crack... someone was coming.

"She's still not awake... sure you didn't kill her?" I heard Zabuza ask nonchalantly.

"The female body is not as muscular as a male, therefore it's easier to hit the pressure points. But their bodies are a little bit of a harder target considering their flexibility... I still can feel a heartbeat and she's breathing," I felt a gently fingers on my throat.

"Hmph... of well, if she doesn't wake up, I can always kill her later," Zabuza said as he passed me.

_If I could move, I would so de-male you_..._ oh who am I kidding. _I heard Zabuza sit down with a heavy thud and Haku sat at my head. _Why am I still alive? What propose could this Demon possibly have in store for me? _I again tried to move my limbs, I could feel my hand moving ever so slightly.

"Hmm?" I heard Haku shift closer to me.

"What," Zabuza asked.

"Her hand just... ack!" I my arm around Haku's throat and held him with his back to my chest.

"So you were awake," Zabuza lazily opened one of his eyes.

I wanted to say something, but my throat was numb. _Actions always speak louder than words. But I don't want to hurt Haku._ I scanned the area, Zabuza sat across from me and Haku, his knife rested against a nearby tree, my backpack and gensens laid only a few feet away. _He shouldn't be able to get to his weapon in time... but I don't know if I can get to mine. _I was already having a hard time holding Haku, then again he wasn't struggling.

"Well, what are you going to do? If your going to kill him or me, your going to have to do it fast," Zabuza taunted.

I gritted my teeth, _time to act._ I roughly pushed Haku forward, rolled over him and grabbed my gensens. With my last ounce of strength I threw one at Zabuza. He leaned to the left, avoiding the deadly projectile, but it pinned the lose ends of his Hitai-ate headband to the tree.

"Not bad," he said as he easily pulled the gensen out.

I shakily held up my other one and made ready to throw. A pain surged from my back and into my arm, I dropped the gensen to the forest floor. _Damn! _I collapsed in a heap, the pain in my back was to much.

"I guess I hit a little to much of your muscle," a sweet voice chimed.

"What... the... hell did you do... to me," I hissed over my shoulder.

"I just hit three pressure points in your back that causes paralysis for about four days," the boy smiled like it was nothing, "but you were only out for a few hours and you were able to attack even though you don't have full range of movement. That's very impressive, isn't Master Zabuza?"

Zabuza looked at me, "Impressive? Hmm... I guess so. It's about what I would expect for a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Clouds," he threw something in my direction.

It landed just a few inches from my trembling hand. "My... my... Hitai-ate headband," I whispered. The metal band glistened in the light of the fire, making all sorts of shadows and figures that played about symbol etched deeply into the metal. I just stare down at it, _you carry my pain, my sorrow... my memories. I hate you..._ "I hate you," I whispered.

"What did you say little girl," Zabuza sounded a little annoyed.

"I hate you... you stupid little thing... you scar on my mind... you..." I grabbed the headband and threw it with all the force I could muster into the dark woods.

"Hmph, it looks like we picked up a little girl with a big past," the demon mocked.

"None of your concern..." I picked up my fallen gensen. Gathering all my strength I made a charge against Zabuza. I aimed for his temple with my folded gensen.

"Heh... heh," he laughed at me as he caught my arm right before my weapon made contact with it's target. "Your going to need that bloodlust for what your going to be doing," he stood up, still holding me by the wrist. My body hung there lifeless, I was having a hard time just keeping my eyes focused on his face. "You now belong to me... you now are my tool..." He threw me aside like some rag doll. I made contact with a tree, sliding down the trunk I lost consciousness.


	4. Raining Dreams

Hello everyone. Not much to say this round, no new reviewers. But I wasn't expecting a lot of reviewers for the story anyway. Oh well, just ignore me and read the next chapter, adios.

**Chapter Four**

Brilliant hues of reds, yellows, oranges and purples painted the sky as the sun slipped below the horizon and stormy clouds began to gather. I gently blew into my wooden flute, playing a bittersweet melody that echoed through the cooling night air. I loved playing my flute, they loved listening to it or at least that's what they said. I brought down my wooden instrument to wipe away a tear, "I remember those nights when we would sit around a fire, I would start playing and you guys would sit there, listening. Sometimes I would play songs about a hero's triumph or a tragic death of a lover. I just played whatever I felt like." I brought up my flute and began to play again, a sad song about two lives that were lived to the fullest, lives that were spent to make their dreams come true. _It reminds of that night when Haku asked if I had any dreams, had a purpose in life. It was the night when the haze started to lift..._

"Come back here," Haku yelled as he chased the snow hare.

It was strange to think that Zabuza would even allow him to have a pet, but then again I don't think that he would have denied Haku such a simple pleasure. Haku chased the hare a little ways ahead of me and Zabuza before he caught it.

"Got you," he said as he snuggled the soft white fur of the hare.

_So sweet and innocent, yet so deadly..._ The visions of Haku's abilities mingled with the current scene. He appeared to be so kind and gentle, but when he and his master were at work... oh to think of it made me shutter.

"Are you okay? Are you cold or something," Haku asked sweetly as he came up to me.

"Oh... no. I just was thinking about something that... umm...," I couldn't say exact say what I was thinking.

He stared at me with confusion for a few seconds then smiled. I couldn't help be give a small smile myself, he was so much like... him...

"If you two are done," Zabuza stared back at us.

"Sorry Lord Zabuza," Haku ran up to join him.

I just sighed and followed after them. _To imagine I've been with these guys for about two weeks and I'm not dead yet. I don't know if I should count it as a blessing or one of the levels of hell._

"Lord Zabuza, I was wondering if you were going to take that offer the one Mister Gato was advertising. It is a considerable amount of money, you would be able to build up...

"If I may insert my own opinion," I interrupted.

Zabuza glanced back to me, "no. Don't talk unless I tell you to talk."

I folded my arms in anger, "whatever," I huffed.

They went back to talking about building up some sort of army or such, but I really didn't listen. I really didn't care, it wasn't my country or my concern. Staring up into the fading blue sky, I watched the clouds shift and play about, they also were dark and heavy.

"Hmm... it's going to rain tonight," I said to myself as I stopped and watched the clouds.

"What did you say? Something about rain," Haku looked over his shoulder to see that I stopped.

"Yup... it's going to rain... in about an hour or so. I think we should find shelter, it's going to be a bad storm," I looked to where the clouds were coming from. They bubbled and boiled in anger, like the very heavens would come down.

Zabuza sighed, "you would know, wouldn't you? Come Haku... girl."

_Why can't he use my name... it's only two letters and one syllable._ "It's Zi... not girl," I huffed as I came up next to him.

"Girl," he said mockingly.

The flash of lightning illuminating the abandoned shrine more brightly than the small fire that we had built. The crash and bang soon followed.

"It's right over head. We should consider ourselves lucky that Haku found this place," I said as I made myself comfortable on hard wooden floor.

"If you hadn't predicted the storm, we might have been stuck in the middle of it," Haku smiled over at me. "It's amazing that you've been four for four on rain storms. How do you know when it's going to rain," Haku asked shyly.

I closed my eyes, "it's nothing special, just something that I've been able to do since I was a kid."

"How," he asked.

I turned over, "I don't really want to talk about it... it's just part of my nonexistence past."

I heard Zabuza force a laugh, "aww... can't the little girl handle her past. Did she do something bad or maybe she's shamed herself? From the way you react when you look at your headband, you seem to have a very rich past."

_My headband, the symbol of my village, my friends... and him... my brother._ "It's none of your business and you," I sat up, "wouldn't even care." _Why did Haku even give me that stupid thing back?_

The lightning flashed once again, it illuminated Zabuza's face, casting shadows about his face that made him more demon-like in appearance.

He just smiled, "whatever little girl. Why don't you play something on that flute of your's?"

_Asshole_, I thought as I pulled out my instrument. Closing my eyes, I began to play a gentle melody. The notes sounded softly through building, never harsh and never shrill. They spoke of family that live happily in the mountains and had no cares. The song then told of a time of terror and pain, the death of the mother and father and how their son and daughter, twins, were left alone in the world. All their sorrows and pains echoed in the music as it competed with the rain on the roof. I finished the song, _music... my escape from memories... my holder of memories._

"That was so... so sad," Haku looked down to the floor, his eyes were filled with a familiar pain.

"What, not in a good mood tonight," Zabuza asked uncaring.

I didn't dare say anything, I actually felt like falling asleep for once. "Well if you don't mind, I'm tried so I'm going to sleep," I put my flute back into my backpack and laid on the wooden floor.

"Goodnight Zi," Haku whispered.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up Haku and Zabuza were asleep and the storm had passed. Quietly getting up, I walked pass the sleeping pair. I came out to once was the porch of the shrine, the moon was out and the stars dotted the sky. Storm clouds had gathered in the west and hints of lightening could still be seen. Puddles of water littered the ground, reflecting the starry night sky. I sat down on the edge of the porch allowing my feet to dangle above the surface of a large puddle. It was so peaceful, it reminded me a lot of nights on the roof with my brother.

"Oh Ye... if you were only here," I whispered down into the puddle.

"Who's Ye," a sweet voice asked behind me.

"AAAGGG!" I lost my balance and went flying forward.

My face hovered about a foot above the water. With a sharp jerk, I was back in my original sitting position.

"Sorry," Haku apologized as he let go of the tail ends of my obi.

_Not only does it keep my clothing tied, but apparently my obi keeps me from falling into puddles,_ I sighed as I repositioned myself.

"It's ok Haku... you just scared me," I looked up at Haku.

"If I may," he sat down next me, "but who is Ye?"

I looked down into the water, "someone from along time ago. Someone that I... I cared for..."

"A friend or family member?" he asked innocently.

"A... a family member... my brother... my twin brother." A tear rolled down the tip of my nose into the puddle below as I finished my broken sentence.

"Twin brother? Did something happen to him or did he go off somewhere?"

"He died... a long time ago... he was killed," I pulled my legs up to my chest and put my arms around them.

I could remember everything up to that night when my brother died, but everything after that was like a dream. The daze seemed to drown out the memories of that terrible night, but it didn't make it go away.

"I know what it feels like to lose family," Haku sounded like me. "It's a cruel pain to bare, isn't it?"

"Yeah, especially when your alone... at least you have... umm..." I started.

"I have Master Zabuza," he finished for me.

_Yeah, the soulless son of a bitch who threatens me everyday,_ I thought. I just couldn't understand why Haku looked up to someone like Zabuza. It's not like Zabuza treated him like a brother, it was more like a servant. Well at least he treated him better than me, I was more like a piece of trash.

"Zi, tell me something." Haku asked shyly, "do you have any dreams?"

"Dreams? Why? Should I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't you want to accomplish anything? Don't you want a purpose in life," Haku asked distantly.

"Dreams mean that much to you... they mean nothing to me... not anymore," I said in the same distance voice. "Do you have dreams? Do they give you a purpose?"

"My dream is to see Master Zabuza's dreams come true. That is my purpose," he answered in a sure tone.

We just sat there in silence, either not knowing or wanting to say something. The stars and moon started to fade and give way to morning light. Just like the sky, the puddles of water turned brilliant colors of reds, yellows and oranges. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

"What are you two doing out here," an annoyed voice came from behind us.

"Just admiring the view Master Zabuza," Haku answered cheerfully.

"Whatever. Girl, fix breakfast," he nudged me with his foot.

"My name is Zi," I said under my breath.

"Girl," Zabuza mocked.

Haku giggled, "I'll help you."


	5. Baths and Blood

At the request of Hiei's Shadow Tenshi, I have updated. Now please stop with the scary music and evil laughter... please? Ok, as you all could probably guess, there is a lovely shout for Hiei's Shadow Tenshi, thank you for the... well I'm not sure I should be thanking you since you did shake me... That's all I've got to say this round, other than this is a little bit of a long chapter... sorry. But the first part is funny...

**Chapter Five**

The coolness of the night started to slowly over take the built up heat of the day. From my high perch in the tree, I could see the slight glow of the village. The village that Zabuza could have destroyed... destroyed with the single death of an old man. "It's so easy to shatter dreams. For this village, it was the bridge and old man holding their dreams and hopes together. For Haku and Zabuza, they relied on each other. As for me, hmph, I didn't have any... any that I admitted." I looked up through the branches, just reminiscing about everything that had happen. Usually I would have forgotten by now, I had forgotten the last six years of wandering, only remembering a few details of my travels. But my journey with you two... it's just strange that I remember everything. Every day, every conversation, every meal... every fight, even that first time you made me participate in a job...

"Ahh... there's nothing like a nice warm bath to settle one's nerves," I slipped down into the water, "and the other nice thing is that I don't have to smell like a man anymore."

Zabuza decided to stop in a small village to meet up with some of his subordinates or something like that; I really didn't care. I was just happy to be under a roof, not have to cook and have a room all to myself. Life was good for the moment and I was going to enjoy it. I let my hair down so it just floated on the water and slipped down into the water just above my lips. I just let myself relax in the warm water, let all my worries melt away. Closing my eyes, I just let my mind wonder.

Clop... clop... knock knock, "excuse me, Zi?" A voice came from the entrance of the bath. "It's Haku. Zi, Lord Zabuza want's to know if your almost done. He needs to speak with you about an up coming job," Haku's voice echoed through the bath.

"Sorry, I just got in. I'm going to enjoy a nice long bath and he would have to drag me out personally," I answered back.

"Really, I would have to drag you out personally? That sounds like... a fun idea... heh heh," Zabuza's laugh echoed from the entrance.

_Oh shit, _I thought as started to frantically look for my towel, "you better not coming in here!"

"And what if I do," he asked as he entered the bath.

"AAAGGGHHHHH! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" I screamed as I plunged back down into the water.

"You don't have to be shy," he laughed, "you said I would have to drag you out myself, so I am."

"GET OUT!" I started to throw any random item I could get my hands on.

"Just get out," he smiled as he dodged the soap I just threw and exited.

I sat in the corner of the room, still steaming about the bath incident, while Zabuza went on about the new job that he had taken.

"... our client says that the escort will come this way," he pointed down at a map of the area, "our target will most likely be in the middle of a group of guards, but the Demon Brothers have informed me that our target has a enlisted the help of two ninja squads..." Zabuza trailed off.

"What is wrong Master Zabuza," Haku asked in his usually sweet manner.

"The ninja squads are from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Zabuza's voice shifted back and forth between delight and annoyance.

_Interesting, he seems both happy and a little fearful about ninjas from his own village. Maybe he's afraid if he attacks and kills them, it will attract the attention of the..._

"Hey GIRL! Are you even listening," Zabuza interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah... I'm listening," I leaned forward, "and let me guess... I'm going to be the look out... like the last time, while you redden the mist with the blood of those you slaughter."

"Heh... no, your wrong little girl," he laughed, "your assisting me and Haku. The Demon Brothers are performing another job for me and we're going to need a... distraction... heh," he looked at me with an evil eye.

"I'm keeping my clothes on," I grumbled.

"That's an interesting and fun idea, but I was thinking about something else. Something else more deadly," the evil didn't leave his eyes. "We'll talk about it tomorrow though."

"Alright then, I'm going back to finish my bath," I stood up with folded arms, "and no one better disturb me this time."

I start out the door, but was suddenly jerked back into the room. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Zabuza holding the tail ends of my obi.

"Yes," my eyebrow began to twitch.

"Oh, was I pulling on that," Zabuza asked in a sarcastic tone.

Pulling my obi from his grip, I started down hallway towards my room. _Damn him, if I were stronger I would so de-male him,_ I cursed to myself.

The next day...

I was still a little angry about the bath incident last night, but I knew that I had better put it behind me and concentrate on the job ahead. _He'll probably do something worse that will make me even madder._

"The target is coming your way, get ready," Zabuza's voice hissed through the receiver, "you remember what to do?"

"Yeah, yeah, wait a minute after you do your mist thing, then use my strongest lightening justu," I sighed into the mic, "you've told me about twenty times..."

"What was that little girl," Zabuza sounded annoyed.

"Nothing, just make sure Haku gets out of there," I smiled to myself, "and I guess you should get out too."

There was no answer,_ he's probably destroying the radio right now, _I giggled to myself. Looking at the road from my high perch, I could make out the figures of an approaching group. There looked like there was about forty or fifty of them. A large group of swordsmen surrounded a smaller group of men, whom surrounded a single man. _Those must be the ninjas from Zabuza's and Haku's village,_ I thought as I pulled out my gensens, _I have to avoid those guys at all cost._

The group moved closer, until they were just under the branch I was standing on.

"Hey, who are you?" I heard the men yell.

"Five, four, three, two," I counted on my fingers, "one. Let the slaughter begin."

I put my hands over my ears as the men began to scream. _I hate this part, it seems so... so unnecessary. _I waited in the safety of the branches as Zabuza started to do his favorite thing.

"Maybe he decided to just do it himself instead... good," I leaned up against the tree trunk.

"You don't want to play," a voice came from my side.

Without hesitating, I slashed at the origin of the voice.

"AAGGGHHH!" the ninja screamed as he jumped away from me. "You little bitch!" He jumped towards me with a kunai.

I put up my gensens for defense, but the ninja suddenly fell to the forest floor. "Haku, is that you," but no one answered, "had to be... oh, the mist is rolling in. I guess I have to go to work," I sighed.

The screams of dying men still echoed through the air as I jumped into the middle of the reddening mist. I landed with a light thud on the ground and luckily there was no one around. _It's been about 30 seconds, I hope that no one notices me here,_ I thought as I began to concentrate my chakra. I could feel the limits of my chakra as my gensens began to glow with a bluish white light. _Ok, it's been about 45 seconds and I can still feel Zabuza inside the mist. I could just release my attack now and... no, I won't do that. I couldn't even fathom how devastated Haku would be._

Whoosh... I heard someone running through the mist. _I hope that's Zabuza... then again if there are Mist-nin here... oh crap._ I put myself on high alert, I knew I was being stalked now. _Hurry up Zabuza, I don't feel like dying here._

Whoosh, "ack!" I felt a kunai cut my left shoulder.

"AHHGGG!" A ninja came running at me.

_Shit! I don't feel Zabuza anywhere, better release my attack._ "Thunder Style! Raiden's Wrath!"

The mist around me began to tingle with energy as my chakra left my gensens. The Mist-nin stopped in his tracks, dead from the millions of volts that just surge through his body. Similar sounds rang through the still electrified mist. _Maybe I went a little over board? Then again, Raiden's Wrath is suppose to be over board. Still it is strange that I fell fine; last time I was out for three..._

"You still alive girl," Zabuza asked nonchalantly.

_Surprised you even asked._ "Yes. You must be so disappointed," I sarcastically said.

The mist began to clear and I could see the devastating. Lifeless bodies of both swordsmen and ninja littered the ground. Those who weren't killed me were nearly in pieces from Zabuza's weapon; their blood making large puddles. I felt a little sick from the sight and smell; Zabuza, however, was smiling. _He really is the Demon of the Hidden Mist, I didn't even hear him move through it._

"Well I have to say," Zabuza approached me, "I'm surprised you went through with it. I thought you were to... to soft to kill."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," I whispered as I passed him. I just wanted out of there, it was just to sickening.

Zabuza walked over to a mass of bodies to make sure he hit his target.

"Very impressive Zi," Haku appeared from behind a tree. "You used such a powerful attack and yet you seem fine. And also," he added, "I didn't see you use any hand signs, very interesting."

I stopped for a moment, "don't mention that to Zabuza. Although," I admitted, "he probably already knows."

"Well at least we all can relax for awhile," he patted me on the shoulder.

"Ouch!... I don't feel so good," I clutched my left shoulder as I fell back. _I guess maybe I did use to much chakra..._ My world was going dark, but I didn't pass out.

"What's wrong with her," Zabuza loomed overhead.

"I think she's worn out by her immense attack, she probably just needs to rest," Haku answered sweetly.

I heard Zabuza sigh, "I guess I still have a use for her," he roughly picked me up by the collar and put me over his back like a rucksack.

_I am so going to kick you in the nuts later,_ I thought to myself.


	6. Rising Anger, Hidden Skills

Zi calmly walks out: "hello everyone. If you wandering why I'm doing the opening, it's because DuskStarDragon is too afraid to come out and talk to you guys. Personally, I don't blame her with the scarily music and threats; you guys are almost as bad as Zabuza. 'Sigh' anyway; I guess I have to do the thank you for the reviews thing now. Let's see, I have a shout out for Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix and one for fennecfox03 (aren't you a reviewer for her other story about that fox) and a new one, Blood Blades and Demon Gates, welcome abroad. Well that's over with… how can she stand to do this every chapter… oh you guys still here? Opps. I do have one other announcement; Dusky wanted you all to know that part this chapter and the next will be from Zabuza's and Haku's point of view, just so you know. Apparently, I go a little crazy. So enjoy and see you next chapter." Zi calmly walks away.

**Chapter Six**

Day light was fading as we returned to the inn; Zabuza was still carrying me from his back even though I was loudly protesting.

"Ok…. you can put me down Now!" I tried to yell up at his ear, but he didn't say a word. "I'm fine. I can walk on my own…. Put me down no….. Ouch!" I yelled as I landed on my butt.

He turned around, "you said to put you down….," he smiled, "and I did."

I glare up at him, wanting to say or do something, but I knew it would be useless. _Then again, I am in a good position to hit him in the nuts….. nah….._. I thought to myself.

"Here," Haku put out his hand.

Willingly, I took it and he helped me up. Zabuza just shrugged his shoulder and started towards the inn.

"Hee," he giggled, "are you alright?"

I looked over at my injured shoulder, "I'll be alright…. thanks for asking. Unlike some People who aren't even Considerate enough to Ask!" I yelled to Zabuza, but he didn't pay attention.

"Come to our room and I'll fix up your arm," Haku gently pulled at my arm.

"No…. I'll do it myself," I turned to him with a smile, "thanks anyway."

We followed after Zabuza and went to our separate rooms for the night.

A sleepless hour later…….

I was lying on the bed, trying to sleep, but the pain in my shoulder prevented it from coming. _Maybe I should take a walk or something,_ I thought as I got up. I gently opened the door and looked around to see if anyone heard me. Slowly and quietly, I walked down the hallway to the lobby area. There were still a few lights on in the sitting area, just enough to see where you were going. I sat down in one of the chairs and just let my eyes adjust to the dim light. So many thoughts were running through my head; about the last few weeks, today and the future. But the same questions kept popping up in my mind.

"Why am I still here? I don't like all this killing or running or Zabuza. Why do I stay when he hates me and insults me? Why do I put myself through this?" I questioned myself. "Why don't I just go home?" I had thought a lot about going back to the village lately; surely they would understand why I ran that night. "Why…" I reached for one of my gensens, "who's there?"

"I was never good at sneaking up," a voice came from the dark corner, "not exactly a good trait for a ninja, huh?"

A young man came from out of the darkness, "so, it's been awhile."

"Liang? Is… is that you?" I stood up.

"So you do remember me," he scratched his head as his cheeks turned red.

_How could I forget the guy that sat behind me and pulled my hair at the ninja academy,_ I grumbled to myself.

"From that death glare you're giving me, it's a definite yes," he walked up to me.

"What do you want," I put up my gensens.

"To warn you," he put up his hands to show that he was unarmed.

"About….. about the….." I was trying remembering something, but I just couldn't think of it. "I'm sorry…. my memory is a little….. fuzzy."

Liang smiled gently, "its ok Zi. You've been through a lot the last six years, haven't you?"

I turned away from him; I couldn't answer his question. I really didn't know what happen to me over the last six years. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at Liang.

"It's ok Zi," he patted me on the shoulder.

"No it's not… otherwise you wouldn't be here," I sat down on a chair.

Liang started to rub his forehead in frustration, "yes… that's true. Everything isn't alright." He took my hand, "Zi, you have to come with me, now. There's no time to explain, but we have to go." He began to tug on my arm.

"Ouch!" I pulled away from him; my shoulder still hurt from my injury. "What's wrong Liang!? Why are you so scared?"

"I said there's no time! COME ON," he pulled harder on my arm.

"LIANG! Let GO!" I screamed as I tried to pull my arm from his grip.

He wasn't letting go though. I knew I had to do something and fast. With a quick twist and kick, I managed to kick Liang into a wall. He landed with a hard thud and slowly slid down the wall.

"You were always so hard to control Zi," a different voice came from the limp body.

"It's you…. you're that leader of the ANBU…. the hunter squad," I stepped back in fear.

"So you still have some of your memories…. that's good," Liang stood up, "do you remember any of your training before you left… like how to take down a Kekkei Genkai? That's what you were trained for."

"Trained for? That's why you're so different from a regular missing-nin," a voice came for the top of the stairs.

"Momochi Zabuza… it would be a pleasure… if you were my target," the false Liang looked up at the Demon.

"Girl," Zabuza looked down at me, "is this a friend of your's?"

"N… n… no," I shook my head.

"Hmph, by the way he's making you shake, he must be from your village," Zabuza looked back to the false Liang.

"Yes, I am. I am Syaoran of the Special Ninja Hunting Squad of the Village Hidden in the Clouds and I am here to capture the missing-nin, Byunia Zi," Liang started towards me slowly.

"Not another step," a needle appeared at the false Liang's throat.

"Oh and here's the other prize I was suppose to find," he smiled.

"Haku…. Haku get OUT OF THERE," I screamed.

I saw everything happening in one motion, Zabuza jumping down, with sword drawn, the false Liang grabbing hold of Haku and myself leaping towards both of them. It was like I was seeing everything from outside my body. I watched myself pull out my gensens and throw them at Liang's head. He leaped up, taking Haku with him and disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" I heard Zabuza as he landed next to my body.

"Outside," I answered in a distant tone as I walked out the door.

Zabuza pushed pass me and looked around furiously.

"HAKU!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, but there was no answer. Turning around, he came up to me and grabbed me by the collar, "WHERE did he GO?!"

"Somewhere," I answered nonchalantly.

"Grr! You're NO help," he threw me aside.

My world was growing dark…. I felt…. I felt a strange power within…. it felt like that night my brother died.

Zabuza leaped up into the trees, leaving a dazed Zi on the ground. He didn't have time to waste on that girl; she was already causing enough problems.

_Where did that Hunter go? Why couldn't Haku read his movements? Something aren't right,"_ Zabuza thought to himself as he jumped from limb to limb.

"Lord Zabuza!" Haku's voice ran through the night; he sounded like he was in pain.

Zabuza stopped to see if he could tell where his voice was coming from. It was close and just below his current position. Cautiously, he jumped down to the ground, waiting for Haku to call out again.

Rustle… snap…

"Lord Zabuza?" Haku stumbled out of the bushes. He was holding his stomach in pain.

"Haku?! What did he do to you?" Zabuza came to his side.

"I think he preformed a seal of some sort," Haku said through heavy breaths.

_A seal? There's no way that a mere seal could stop Haku,_ Zabuza thought to himself.

"So you do care for the boy. How interesting," a voice rang from above. "I always thought you would be the uncaring type; then again, you decide to take little Zi under your wing." A ninja in ANBU clothing appeared in front of Zabuza.

"Syaoran, was it? I wouldn't say that," Zabuza sneered, "she has her used, but after night and all the trouble she's caused, I can't allow her to live."

The ninja laughed, "Please, that girl is more powerful than you could ever be. The weakness of her mind and body are the only things that hold her back. But she won't have to worry about the soon enough," he snickered. "And your little consort there won't have to worry about you much longer either."

"What do you want with that worthless little girl?" Zabuza tried to keep the ANBU ninja talking while he prepared to make his move, "she has a hard time killing people, she doesn't listen to commands and she's weak."

"Hmph, I have to admit she wasn't the best student and maybe to gentle to be a true ninja," he started to circle, "but she was never meant to be a ninja."

"You… you were waiting," Haku heaved, "you were waiting for her body to develop and for her to be completely loyal, but her brother died and she left your village."

"You're so observant. Yes, her worthless brother, Ye, died and poor little Zi was left alone in the world, so she left before we could… well I won't ruin the surprise," Syaoran semi laughed.

Swoosh….

"Ack!" Syaoran grabbed his face; a trickle of blood ran down his cheek.

_That seems a little familiar,_ Zabuza thought to himself.

"Take it back Syaoran," a familiar female voice came from Zabuza's side.

"Well you decided to show up and make my job a lot easier," Syaoran sneered at Zi, but she didn't seem to care.

"Take back what you said about Ye," she said again through her teeth.

"Make me," Syaoran smirked.

"Girl, take Haku and I'll finish him off," Zabuza started to move towards the ANBU ninja.

"Hold it," she held up her hand, "this one is mine….. you get Haku out of here."

Zabuza looked over at Zi, her eyes were glazed over and filled with a deep hate. _This Syaoran must have done something real bad to her,_ he thought to himself.

"Alright, he's your's, but you better finish him off in ten minutes," Zabuza warned.

"He'll be dead in five," Zi stepped forward in an offensive position; her gensens ready for a fight.

Haku put his arm over Zabuza's shoulder and they jumped up into the safety of the trees. There was no way they were going to miss this fight. Haku always thought Zi could be a great fighter, but something was always holding her back. It was time to see what Zi could do on her own.

"So how shall we play," Zi began to circle Syaoran, "as I recall the last time we fought, you liked to go first."

"Well that would normally be the case," Syaoran pushed his Hitai-ate headband up revealing large scar across his forehead, "but we can see how that ended up."

Zi smirked, "true… so I'll go first!"

Folding up her gensens, Zi jumped towards Syaoran. The ANBU ninja gave a small laugh and disappeared out of sight.

"Won't work," Zi yelled.

With all her might she threw one of her gensens up into the trees.

"ARRGGG!" Syaoran fell to the ground; Zi gensen was imbedded deep in his chest.

"One minute," Zabuza whispered.

"You were always had the best aim in the Academy," Syaoran murmured. "Your deadly precision…. that night… it saved you, but it couldn't safe your brother or your sensei or your teammate. You failed that night to protect the ones you loved and," Syaoran stood up, pulling the gensen out of his chest, "it's going to fail tonight."

With surprising speed, Syaoran became a blur as he ran towards Zi. She just stood there, not moving, not even preparing for the attack.

"Zi! Get ou…," Haku was cut short by Zabuza's hand.

"Your emotions aren't allowing you to see her trap. Two minutes" Zabuza laughed.

Haku looked back down at the fight, Syaoran was just a few feet away from Zi and she still hadn't shown any sign that she was going to counter the attack. Syaoran made one final leap towards Zi, his hand glowing with a bluish light.

"He's using a seal… the one he used on me," Haku whispered to Zabuza, but Zabuza seemed more interested in the fight.

"Got you…. AGG," Syaoran suddenly stopped as several hands grabbed him. "Your… your doppelgangers! How… you didn't even make…"

"You forgot so soon? I don't need to make hand signs!" Zi began to snicker, "to bad for you… but at least you won't have to worry about remembering anything again. Zabuza," she looked up at him, "time?"

"Three minutes," Zabuza answered nonchalantly.

"Looks like I'm ahead of schedule," she shrugged her shoulders.

Turning back to the struggling Syaoran, she put up her gensen and pointed it at her temple. Syaoran's face changed from anger to pure fear. It was like he knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Time for you to die," Zi plunged her folded gensen into Syaoran's temple.

His face twisted and contorted in pain then went pale; his last breath was expelled. Zi pulled the gensen from the lifeless body. Her face showed no emotion; it reminded Haku of how Zabuza looked when he was killing. She looked up at the pair; a small smile appeared on her face.

"Are you ok Haku?" she asked shyly.

Haku smiled, "I think I'll be alright."

"You are going to tell me about this aren't you?" Zabuza sounded annoyed.

"In the morning," she lazily yawned, "I'm too tired right now."

Zabuza jumped down, taking Haku with him and started after the Kunoichi. He wasn't going to bother her anymore that night; she had earned her right to remain silent for the time being. _Good work Zi; I knew I was keeping you around for your hidden skills,_ Zabuza thought quietly to himself.


	7. Rumors and Stories Confirmed

An update… finally. Inspiration has been kind to me… for once. It also helps when there's a three day Naruto Marathon going on. But seriously, I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I kind of bounce in between stories; depending on my mood and what I've been reading and watching lately. Enough of me going on, its time for some loyal reviewers. One for Hiei's-Dark-Litte-Phoenix, one for fennecfox03 and finally (but not least) Blood Blades and Demon Gates. Thank you all for the lovely reviews… though some of you enjoy being evil a little too much.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Heh, heh," Zi lightly giggled as she and Haku walked down the path.

She seemed to be back to normal after three days of being in an angry stupor. She was finally laughing, wanting to go to the market with him and most of all; she was defying Zabuza whenever she could. She was even willing to go clothes shopping this morning; which she always said she hated to do.

"Hey you ok," she waved her hand in front of Haku's face.

"Oh yes," he smiled, "I was just thinking of how Master Zabuza will react when he sees you in a shinobi outfit."

"Ah ha ha…," Zi forced a laugh as her cheeks turned red, "I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into getting this tight black thing… but I do like the red obi," she looked down her back at her new obi.

"You look fine, plus it won't limit your movements," he smiled. "Umm… Zi," Haku started shyly, "I was wondering about…. what happen a few nights ago…. who was that guy and why was he…."

"There you two are," Zabuza's voice rang out ahead of the pair.

"Sorry we're late Lord Zabuza," Haku bowed, "we found an herb shop and restocked our low supplies."

"You're late," Zabuza seemed more annoyed than usually.

"He said he was sorry," Zi put her hands on her hips, "besides you said that you didn't have a job until next week and that those two Demon Brothers were still gathering information and," she looked up into the trees, "you two better not try to ambush me again or I'll put my gensens through your skulls!"

"You're no fun," a voice came from the trees.

"Yay, you were a lot more fun when you shivered every time we came near," a different voice came from the same place.

Zi looked over to Zabuza, "just one."

"Ha, I need those two," Zabuza laughed.

"Damn," Zi said under her breath.

"Hey you two get down here," Zabuza called up to the hidden ninjas.

They appeared before him and bowed low.

"We have the information you requested and it is very promising," Gozu held up a scroll, "and it looks like it's going to be an easier job then we thought."

"Of course our client doesn't have to know about that," Meizu snickered.

"Of course," Zabuza looked through the scroll, "hmm… looks like an easy enough job. Haku, you and the Demon Brothers will take care of this one. I have some business else where and will meet you at the appointed place in four days."

"We will not disappoint you Zabuza sir," Haku bowed.

"Not to sound selfish," Zi waved her hand, "but what about me?"

Zabuza looked over at Zi with a sinister stare, "you'll be coming with me."

"I'm keeping my clothes on," she hid behind Haku.

"As much as I would enjoy that," Zabuza started to walk away, "there's something else I need you to do.

Zi sighed as she folded her arms. She never liked being left alone with Zabuza and usually complained to Haku about her little trips with him. Haku could only shake his head no as Zi begged with her eyes for him to convince Zabuza to change his mind. Zi understood his gesture and went off with a huff in the direction of Zabuza. Haku watched silently as the pair disappeared down the shady path of the forest.

"Lord Haku? Shall we go?" the Demon Brothers asked in unison.

"Yes… we shall," Haku answered, still looking down at the fading figuring. _Please Lord Zabuza, please don't kill her yet…._

_What to do with my little female weapon? She has many hidden talents, but her past is still shrouded in a thick mist…. a thick bloody mist,_ Zabuza thought to himself, _Meizu and Gozu weren't able to find any information on her and that Cloud ninja that was snooping around the other day didn't say a thing…. then again I didn't give him long enough._

"You have an evil grin on your face," Zi narrowed her eyebrows as she came up next to him, "you're either done something evil or about to."

"Or maybe both," glance over to her, but his usually glare didn't seem to phase her today.

"So…. you are going to kill me," she sighed.

"Not yet," Zabuza smirked, "maybe when you've out lived your usefulness, but for now, I want information."

"Info on…," Zi waited for an answer.

"Why you're running," Zabuza glared down at her as he stopped walking.

Zi slowly passed him, folding her arms across her chest. She seemed to think for a moment and started to open her mouth to say something, but decided not to.

"Well," Zabuza asked impatiently.

"I suppose I'm running because of rumors," she looked innocently back at him. "Of course the rumors must be true considering the fact that the Hunter-Nins want to take me alive and as you know, Hunter-Nins never do that unless there is a very good, but evil reason."

"I can't imagine why they would want you alive," Zabuza started to walk away, "Haku I can understand." He glanced over his shoulder to see Zi's reactions. Just as he expected, she cheeks were turning red with anger.

"I'll have you know that I wanted because of the enormous amount of chakra I have," she yelled loudly.

"Oh ya," Zabuza decided to push her a little further, "I couldn't tell from the way you're always begging me to not be involved in my business affairs. Some ninja you are. You're not worth chasing."

Zi looked down at the ground and her entire body began to shake. She formed her fists into so tight that they were turning white. _She's going to start crying,_ Zabuza thought to himself.

"Worth chasing? Worth chasing," she said to the ground. Looking up, Zi stared at Zabuza with hateful eyes, "worth chasing? I'm not worth chasing. Tell that to the thirty some Hunter-Nin that have pursued me for the last six years of my life! Oh wait, they're all dead! Tell that to Syaoran that I'm not worth chasing. No wait, I went psycho again and killed him! Ya, I'm not worth chasing at all." With that, she turned around and huffed angrily.

"Ha ha ha," Zabuza laughed.

"What's so funny," Zi sneered.

"It's funny to think that inside of you is a cold hearted killer like me," Zabuza continued to laugh. "You know what I'm saying is true."

Zi turned around in a flash, throwing one of her gensens at Zabuza's head. He easily caught it and tossed it aside. Without waiting to see what Zabuza would do, she ran recklessly towards him; she readier her other gensen for a second attack. Zabuza snorted and sidestepped to avoid her attack. Quickly, he grabbed her arm and brought it behind her back.

"I'm nothing like you," she said through her teeth.

"If you're nothing like me," he whispered into her ear, "then why do you always aim for vital points on the body…. vital points that if hit would leave the opponent dead or near death? Only Hunter Squads are trained with such intensions."

"Because… because," she started to whimper, "I was trained to."

"Start talking or I'll kill you were you stand," Zabuza threaten as he released her.

"Just do it then," she sighed, "I don't have any reasons to live…. Syaoran proved that to me last night. I have no one…. I have no way to escape the eyes of Hunter Squads…. I've wanted to die for so long, but…" Zi fell to her knees and started to cry.

_Wanting to die…. she sounds like Haku when I first met him, _Zabuza thought to himself. _She doesn't want to die because of having no purpose…. why then_?

My cheeks were hot from my tears. I didn't really want to cry in front of Zabuza, but I really didn't care at this point. So many emotions that I've been bottling up over the last six years were final erupting in one giant fit of tears and sniffles. I was waiting for Zabuza to start in on how weak and useless I was, but he did something I wasn't expecting.

He lightly patted me on the head, "you've had a very rough life…. no wonder why you and Haku get along so well."

"Za… Zabuza?" I looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Don't think I'm going soft…. I want information," Zabuza reminded me.

I wiped my eyes and looked to the ground. _After so many years of trying to forget everything,_ I was finally realizing, _I can't ever forget. I can't let myself, he won't let forget. I can't believe that it took a psycho to make me realize that. And that same psycho to make me remember the last six years of my life._

"You want to know why I'm running and why I'm wanting alive," I started, "it's because I was supposed to stay in the village and either become a Ninja Hunter or willing give myself as a chakra reservoir when my body had grown into the chakra."

Zabuza leaned up against a tree, "so Haku was right."

"Yes," I nodded my head, "but my brother's death change all that. I ran from the village, just praying to die so I could be with him and my parents."

"How did your brother die," Zabuza asked quietly.

"He was," I grabbed the tail ends of my obi, "killed while on a mission… it was suppose to be an easy mission; get the package to the costumer and collect the money. Easy. But on the way back to the village, we were attacked by some strange ninjas."

"Strange ninjas," Zabuza raised his eyebrow.

"Well I've never seen their symbol before," I admitted, "it looked something like this," I drew a musically note in the soft dirt.

"Hmm… the Village Hidden in the Sound…" he rubbed his chin, then looked to me, "finish."

_Sounds like he knows who attack my squad and me that night,_ I thought to myself.

"My Sensei told us to make a run for the village and get help," I continued, "I managed to make it to the tree line, but my brother and fellow squad member were cut off but several… Sound Ninjas," I gave him a nasty look. "They took up the defensive formation… I just hid in a tree… I was too afraid to fight…"

"Like you are now," Zabuza inserted.

"Yes… I knew I was weak then and I know I'm weak now, that weakness killed my brother, my friend and my Sensei. If only I had stepped in early, then maybe they would be alive or I would be dead… either way I wouldn't be in the sad state I am now," I wiped a tear from my face, "they fought so hard… they did all the best moves… preformed all their best jutsu, but it still wasn't enough. They could only manage to kill a few ninjas," my voice cracked.

"They were killed," Zabuza said.

"Again… yes. My squad member was stabbed through the head, my Sensei was decapitated and my brother," I felt tears running down my cheeks, "he was stabbed in the lungs… his death was slow. I don't know what happen next, I just know that I got angry… real angry."

I didn't feel like continuing on; the next part still sent shivers down my spine. I never thought of myself as a violent person, but ever since that night… I've wondered about myself.

"The next I knew, I was on the ground, my brother's head was in my lap," I continued on, "I was covered in blood… not my own. Looking around, there were ninja all about me… either there was a clean hole through their heart or through their skulls… and charred… really, really charred," my cheeks redden.

"After you killed them, you fried them," Zabuza laughed.

I looked to the ground, "I think it was the other way around…"

He started to laugh and it was kind of creepy.

_Is he happy because of the way I over killed those guys or his is happy because he's about to kill me,_ I wondered as I slipped my hand over my gensens.

"What a sad, but interesting story," Zabuza continued to laugh, but soon changed to a serious tone, "your training before hand, was it that of a Nin-Hunter?"

I released a huge sigh, "yes, the Cloud Village was training the top Genin teams in the way of the Hunter Ninja. My squad was one of them, but we where being trained to hunt down ninjas from other villages… especially… hmm…" I paused.

"Especially those who possess Kekkei Genkai or unnatural amounts of charka… like yourself," Zabuza finished for me, "I've heard the rumors, but to hear it from one of those hunters confirms my suspicions. With that said," he started to reach for his zanbato, "you'll have to die now."

"I thought you might say," I pulled my gensen out.

_I knew it would come to this,_ I thought as I unfolded my weapon, _I knew he would never let me live after he found out. I'm too much of a risk to him… to Haku._ I smiled,_ doesn't mean I'm gonna let him kill me._

"What are you smiling about," he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh the fact that I'm going to wipe the forest floor with your ass," I snickered, "you see, since you have made me remember some of my more… bloody past… I remember most of the Justus I've forgotten… and believe me, if you got a kick out of my Thunder Style Justus, your going to love my Earth Style Justus…"

Her eyes changed from her usual sad, soft stares to that of cold blooded killer. She looked exactly like the night when Syaoran attacked; she looked exactly him.

_She's serious… good, I can go all out now and not waste my time,_ Zabuza smiled internally.

They started to circle one another, watching every move. With one leap, their battle to the death began.


	8. Earning of Respect unsaid

Oh boy, it's another update. Everybody CHEER! Yippy. Ok enough pep… I don't like pep… especially in the morning and I don't like at night either. In fact I don't like it most of the day… sorry, I'm ranting. I just stop and get on with the shout outs. One for fennecefox03 and one for Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix. Your review reminds me a lot of my characters… I always like to write about annoying things that happen to them and then their eyes twitch… good times, good times. While I think of evil things to do to Zi, you guys enjoy the next chapter of Love Hate Relationship.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_You didn't kill me that day… and I didn't wipe the forest floor with your ass… but I did make you breathe a little bit harder. I did notice after that day that you did over your shoulder a little bit more often and you did treat me more like I was part of your team. You actually started to listen to what I had to say and even took my advice on the occasion… it was really weird. Although you didn't take my advice on that one job; I don't think anything could have changed your mind, not even if you knew this was your fate,_ I looked down at the two graves. _Nothing, not even your own common sense could have changed your mind about the biggest pay day of your life… how could I expect my little whimpers to do anything…_

The air was cool and crisp, the sun had just risen; perfect traveling weather in Haku's opinion. He could wait to meet up with Zabuza and Zi, the anticipation was making move a little faster than normal.

"What's the hurry Lord Haku," Goza asked.

"No particular reason," Haku shyly smiled.

The truth was that he had a reason to hurry along. Not only did he want to see Zabuza and Zi, he wanted to make sure that Zabuza hadn't killed her. He trusted in Zabuza's decisions, but he didn't want Zi to die, even if she was a danger to their operation. Zi was like a sister to him and he didn't want to lose her.

Looking ahead, Haku saw the clearing that Zabuza had designated as the meeting point. He stopped a few trees away from the forest line to make sure that there was nobody following them and also make sure no one, except Zabuza and Zi were waiting for them. There was not a living soul that could be seen or heard, even the birds were singing.

_Something not right,_ Haku thought to himself.

"Were is Lord Zabuza and that bitch of kunoichi," Meizu started to looked around as he landed on a tree branch next to Haku.

"He most likely killed her," Goza snickered as he landed next to Meizu.

"You're probably right brother. He's probably wiping off…"

"Get Out the Way If You Want to Live," Zi jumped in between the two ninjas.

"Huh!?" both of them looked to see where she was going then quickly jumped out of the way to avoid Zabuza.

"Zabuza can't possibly be having that many problems killing one little bitch," Meizu asked in disbelief.

"Looks like he is," Goza answered in the same tone.

_Oh Lord Zabuza, can't you please spare her,_ Haku wished.

_He doesn't give up,_ I thought as I landed on a tree trunk.

Zabuza landed opposite of me and was giving me the most terrible stare.

"Well Haku and the Demon Brothers are back," I said in between my breaths.

"Yup...," he answered nonchalantly.

"So you going to keep your promise," I asked as I got into a more comfortable position.

"Depends on how you finish this fight," he put up his zanbato.

I shook my head, "I should have known that."

He wanted our three day fight to end and see if I was worthy of keeping around. Though I didn't want to work for him, but I also didn't want to die. _Plus, working for someone like him will keep a portion of the Nin-Hunters away,_ I sighed to myself.

"I wonder what promise Master Zabuza made to her," Haku wondered out loud.

They stared at one another for the longest time, not moving an inch, barely breathing. Zi all of a sudden made a leap towards Zabuza. He only snorted as he brought his zanbato around. With one clean cut, Zi's body was cut in two.

_Zi…_ Haku stared on in horror.

Zabuza huffed, "too bad Zi, I guess you didn't make it."

"Oh please," Zi's voice came the tree canopy, "I've survive the past three days. Did you really think that I was going down with a frontal charge? Silly Zabuza."

Looking up, he knew it was too late to avoid her attack. Her body crashed into his and they tumbled to the ground with a hard thud. Zi pushed herself off of him right before he hit the ground and pulled out her gensens for a finally attack.

"Nice try little girl," Zabuza laughed as he jumped to his feet.

"If that didn't knock you down, this will," Zi snickered. She formed her hands into and fists, "Earth Style: Phantom Fissure!"

She brought her fists down on the ground. The earth started to ripple and quake, even the trees were shaking intensely. The area in front of Zabuza started to open and jagged rocks began to shoot out from the forming fissure. He tried to avoid the many projecting rocks, but more and more started to emerge.

"Oh no," he yelled out as he misstep and a protruding rock pined him to a tree.

Zi casually walked up to the struggling Zabuza and leaned against his chest. He stared down at her with a hateful stare, but she was smiling.

"So… you going to keep your promise," she asked smugly.

Zabuza looked to the ground for a moment, "… you get to live… for now."

His muscles started to flex and the rock holding him began to crack and crumble. With one good push, he was free from the rocky prison. Zi just shrugged her shoulders as she put her gensens away.

"Hey Haku," she called up to him, "how are you?"

Haku smiled, "I'm fine…"

"Looks like you could use some sun," she giggled, "you're looking a little pale."

Later that night…

The Demon Brothers were intensely staring at me as I finish up my noodles. They weren't to happy with the fact that Zabuza announced that they weren't allowed to bother me anymore and if they did, I had permission to do whatever I thought was appropriate.

"These are delicious Zi," Haku commented, "You have to teach me how to make these."

"Sure," I slurped up the last of my dinner, "it's all in the fresh ingredients and making sure that you don't over cook the noodles and vegetables."

The two brothers started to grumble about something or another, but I didn't pay any mind. Zabuza gave them a stern look and they quieted down immediately.

"Stop your grumblings you two," he stood up, "we have more important things to discuss. After looking over our current finances, I have determined that one more big job will give us the sufficient funds to rebuilt and finally take over the Village Hidden in the Mist. I've looked over all the jobs that are out there and there's only one that will give us more then enough…," he paused.

"It's that Gato character isn't it," I asked in a flat tone.

"What, can you read minds now," Meizu sneered at me.

"No… by my intuition tells me when someone is about to make really bad choice," I looked to Zabuza, "I should shut up now, shouldn't I?"

"Why is taking the job from Gato a bad idea," he asked.

"Huh?" Meizu, Goza and I all asked at the same time.

Deciding not to lose the opportunity to express my opinion, I spoke up, "well… a guy like Gato… a business man, doesn't make money by paying his hired assassins… just the bodyguards and enforcers… people who like a meal tickets and are easily controlled." I looked up into the sky, "people like you and Haku are merely tools that are easily thrown away and in your case killed."

"Ha, ha, ha," Zabuza, Meizu and Goza started to roar with laughter.

I shook my head, "to cocky."

The three ninjas continued to laugh. It was annoying, but I had said my peace and that's all I could ever hope for. So I didn't really care if he was laughing at my suggestion.

"I've already taken into consideration the fact that Gato will most likely try to kill me after his job is over," Zabuza got serious, "but I'm not going to give him the chance."

"In other words, you're going to kill him first, then take everything you can get," I finished for him.

"You're catching on," he walked up to me and patted me roughly on the head.

I pulled from under his heavy hand and put my hair back in order. He just laughed as he continued past me.

"Where you're going," I asked somewhat annoyed.

"To go secure the job," Zabuza laughed evilly.

_You're going to regret it,_ I sighed to myself.


	9. Nuts

It's a rare thing now a days… that is having time to myself. But with what little time I have to myself, I was able to write this chapter… that's all I've got to say, so I'll go on to the shout outs. Let's see… one for Wait.What and one for Incarnate009 and I know this sounds odd, but if you check out my review page for this story you'll see what I mean, and six for Laur3 Sincl4ir. Thank you all… sort of. I mean you guys are just as bad as Zabuza, threatening me with rabid chibis and the creepy music and just mean plain evil behavior… it's starting to creep me out. Any more bad things and I won't post the sequel to this story.

Dusk out

**Chapter Nine**

The breeze gently blew the leaves of the old giant tree. It was a nice, shady spot to sit and reminisce about the past, whether it was pleasant or not… it this case it was mostly not. _But we did have some good times,_ I thought with a smile, _especially that last month that we were all together. You finally started to depend on me like you did Haku. You stuck up for me, you didn't insult me… as much, you even listened to what I had to say… but you still didn't take my advice._

Not a sound could be heard, not a single bird, cricket or breeze. It was like the forest knew I wanted some peace and quiet. I did, however, wish the breeze would start; it was getting a little warm in the sun… really, really warm.

"That's summer for ya," I sighed as I got up and moved to a shadier spot, "back to work."

I had been working a few new techniques all morning. I still couldn't believe that Zabuza was actually leaving me alone. All I had to say was that I was going off into the woods and I wanted to be left alone for a few hours and he said go ahead. But I could let my amazement of his leniency get to me; I had a lot of work to do. The techniques I was working on were two that I had made up as a kid. One was extending my chakra from my body and using it to sense electrical impulses around me. So far, I could only sense up to three feet around me and I could only pick up a rodent or two. The other technique was a little bit more offensive in nature… a lot more offensive. It involved me pushing my chakra through my gensens and making long tendrils of pure electricity that I could use like a whip. Since I hadn't been able to test them on another living being, I didn't know how deadly they were. But like my other technique, this one wasn't going to well.

"Maybe I should ask Haku," I whispered to myself as I leaned against tree trunk, "he has really good chakra control."

"Ask him to do what," a voice came from above.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Oh nothing… just need some help… that's all." I opened my eyes and looked up, "so what do you want Zabuza?"

He was standing upside down on the tree branch above me, smiling underneath his wrappings.

"You shouldn't be having an attitude with me, little girl," he snickered, "I could kill you at any time."

"Well excuse me for saying this," I snorted, "but you keep saying that and yet I'm still here…," a kunai landed in between my legs…, "point taken."

"Good," he jumped down and landed in front of me, "I hope you enjoyed your little free time, but it's time to go to work."

"Work," I whined, "I thought you didn't get that job from Gato."

"I never said that," he looked down at me, "I said that Gato wanted a demonstration and I didn't Want to do it…"

"But you never said that you wouldn't," I finished.

"You're learning," he smiled.

He signaled for me to follow him as he started to walk away. I slowly got up and brushed up the dirt from my clothes. I was hoping that it was going to be a nice quiet day and nothing to do, but Zabuza totally ruined that for me.

_Oh well I shouldn't complain, it's not like I was making any progress on my techniques anyway,_ I gave a huge metal sigh, _I just hope that Zabuza doesn't expect me to do much… because I really don't feel like showing off my skills, especially for a greedy old, probably a pervert, man._

One hour and a lot of grumbling later…

The road ahead was finally showing signs of civilizations. Small homes and businesses started to line both sides of the street. Both Zabuza and Haku were looking from side to side, making sure there were no surprises. I, myself, was watching the rear. As for the Demon Brothers, they were no where to been seen. _Zabuza must want them to jump in if there are any problems… which I hope there isn't… I really don't feel like doing much._

"Don't slack off back there," Zabuza glanced over his shoulder.

"Believe me, I'm not," I snapped back to reality, "If your back it in trouble, then my ass is already in the fire."

"Hmm," Zabuza mumbled.

I sighed; _I guess he agrees with me._

We made our way down the crowding street to a casino. It was one of the High Roller casinos that only a select few could enter. Two bouncers were guarding the doors and I was wondering how Zabuza was going to get in. The two guards parted ways as Zabuza came close, allowing him, Haku and me to pass. The casino was very different from most from stories I had heard about them. There were no slot machines, just tables and bars. A haze of smoke hung in the air, making it very difficult to breath. Zabuza lead the way pass tables of gambling and drinking men. They all looked up at our passing group, especially me.

"They're staring at me," I whispered up to Zabuza.

"What do you expect," he looked back at me, "they're drunk and anything right now looks good."

My cheeks turned red with anger, but I didn't let my emotions get the best of me. It wasn't the best time or place to start yelling at the person I was supposed to be pretending to be my boss. I just mumbled a few curses to myself as I continued to follow him.

We walked to the back where there were more guards, but they didn't look like they belonged to the casino. They were standing in front of a door labeled 'Gentlemen's Lair'. _They must be Gato's body guards,_ I thought to myself as we came up to them. They, like the previous guards, parted and allowed us to pass. We went through the doors and emerged in a large room with a rectangular table in the center. A grey haired man sat at the end with two swordsmen standing on each side. They looked like they were ready for anything… but most likely couldn't handle a ninja or two.

"I see you finally made it," the grey haired man, whom I assumed was Gato, said impatiently.

"I believe I'm right on time," Zabuza smirked.

"Hmm…," he looked down at his pocket watch, "so you are…," he noticed me, "well, well, well… what do we have hear? A lovely young ninja," he stood up.

"No need to show such formalities to one of my underlings," Zabuza brushed me off, "she's one of my subordinates and she's not use to being treated…," he had to think, "treated like a lady."

Under normal circumstances, I would had gotten angry, but personally I felt better that Zabuza was telling Gato to basically ignore me.

"Young lady, would you care for a seat," he offered me a chair.

"No thank you sir," I bowed, "I prefer to stand."

I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed that Zabuza was giving me an approving nod.

"Well then… enough of the formalities," Gato seated himself, "let's get down to business. This is the job," he gave a file to one of his bodyguard.

Zabuza took the file from the guard and glanced over it briefly. He didn't seem too impressed with whatever the job was. I didn't care to look to see what it was; I was most likely not going to do anything.

"So the job is an assassination…," Zabuza rubbed his chin, "obviously there must be more to it then just killing an old man. Otherwise one of your men could handle it."

"Mr. Tazuna has hired ninjas to protect him for his journey back to the Land of Waves, hasn't he," Haku asked as he looked over the file.

"Yes, Leaf Ninja," Gato leaned back in his chair.

"Leaf Ninja… they'll provide some entertainment," Zabuza laughed, "of course the price has to be right."

Gato smirked as he picked up a pen and started to write down some numbers on a piece of paper and then handed it to the guard. Zabuza took the paper and looked over it. I could tell that he was really happy about the figure written on the paper, but he concealed well. Then I noticed that he looked confused about something.

"What's the bottom amount for," Zabuza looked up at Gato.

"That one is for a service that the young lady could provide me," he started to smiled at me.

_Oh Zabuza better not or he will die…_, I looked over at Zabuza,_ or at least be castrated._

"Sorry Gato," he put his arm around me, "but she's for my own personally entertainment. Aren't you?" he pulled me closer.

_I'll play along… this time,_ "of course Master Zabuza," I shyly smiled up at him.

"Sorry to hear that," Gato frown, "but if you change your mind…"

"You can understand that I don't like sharing my property," Zabuza put his hand on my butt and squeezed, "and she only has eyes for me."

"Yes Lord Zabuza," I falsely grinned.

"Well if we have no more to discuss," Gato sounded discouraged, "then I'll be on my way. Come to my forest residence in three days; there's a map in the file. Waraji, Zori let's go," he stood up and walked past our group then stopped and smiled up at me, "I'll see you in three days my dear," he gave a small bow.

With that, he left the room, leaving a happy Zabuza and Haku and me very creep out and very angry.

"Well that went well," Zabuza grinned, "let's go," he walked pass me and Haku.

We walked back through the smoke filled and out into the fresh air. I stayed behind Zabuza and Haku, trying to calm down.

"The job shouldn't be to hard," Zabuza was discussing with Haku, "the Demon Brothers should be able to handle it."

"Of course Lord Zabuza," Haku gently smiled, "you don't need to waste your time on a simple assassination."

"I think our little girl back here can take a job on her own," he looked back at me, but his face met with the back of my hand.

He stumbled back in surprise, "what… what was that for," he rubbed his chin.

"For saying those terrible things," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He started to smile, "terrible things… oh you mean saying that you and I… have fun at night…"

"YES! That! How dare you say things like that! I can stand the insulting and threats, but saying that I'm… I'm… involved with you… that's just disgusting," I continued to yell, but Zabuza didn't seem to be affected.

"Involved… what an interesting word to use," he came closer to me, "I normally wouldn't go for a girl like you… too fragile… but I could use some… HUMPH!!!"

He went down from my devastating blow.

"Did you have to kick him… well," Haku tried to find the right words.

"Yes Haku… I did have to kick him in the balls," I turned my back to them; "I know when to go… see you in three days."

I jumped up into the trees and away from the high pitched curses of Zabuza. _Finally… I kicked him in the nuts,_ I snickered to myself, _I finally did it! Of course Zabuza is going to kill me when he finds me… oh well… I still kicked him in the NUTS! YAY!_


	10. Attacked!

Author looks down at 'non-rabid' chibis of Akatsuki Members: "Chibi Kisame… goggle eyes I… love… CHIBI KISAME!!! (Author hugs chibi Kisame) this makes all those threats null and void (continues to squeeze chibi Kisame). Since I'm in such a good mood now, I'll do those thank you now. Many Big Thanks go out to Wait.What, Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix, fennecfox03 and Incarne009. (Author still hugging chibi Kisame) Thank you everyone for your reviews, I love seeing them in my inbox… umm, Incarnate009… (looks down at chibi)… I don't think you're going to be getting Kisame back in the condition you sent him in… (shakes unconscious chibi)…

PS – as for the sequel I threaten not to do last time… well I decided to scrap the idea and come up with a Ronouri Kenshi X Naruto crossover, featuring Zi and another Kunoichi with a very familiar family name. If you want to know more, go to my profile and look under possible projects. She'll be the first one there, as is her background.

Okay, enough of me… Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten**

"That had to be one of the best days of my life," I laughed to myself. Thinking of that day always made me feel happy… even though the next month was… was…

I wiped a stray tear from my eye. It was hard to believe that I got so attached to that Demon of a man. It wasn't so hard to believe that I was so attached to that innocent boy.

"Haku…," I whispered.

……

"Sweet dumplings and tea, one of my favorite snacks," I cheerfully ate the dumplings.

It was a steamy afternoon and I decided to stop and grab a quick snack (literally). I, in all the excitement, forgot that I didn't have any money and therefore couldn't pay for anything. So for the last two days, I've had to steal food, which I felt guilty about, and sleep in the forest at night, which I didn't mind. Of course my guilt went away when I thought of Zabuza's face when I last saw him…

"Oh yeah… Zabuza… he's going to kill me when I show up," my cheeks turned red.

I had never actually kicked a man in the balls before; at the academy, the female instructors always told us to use that particular maneuver as a last resort.

"I don't know if that was a last resort, but it was the first thing I could think of," I leaned up against tree trunk, "then again, I can't argue with the results."

With a smile still on my face, I dreamily looked down at the passing people beneath my perch. They walked by, going on with their lives. Some were smiling, others were laughing, couples whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and still more just seemed to content with their lives. _I wish I could experience the same things they were, just a normal life, just normal problems… maybe even_, I looked down at a couple, _maybe even love…_

"…_normally I wouldn't go for a girl like you… too fragile… but I could use some…"_ Zabuza's word echoed through my head.

I shutter,_ oh josh, that was a horrible moment. To think that he would even assume that I would give myself to him… YUCK! He has another thing coming to him…_, I started to snicker, _then again, I already gave it to him._

I continued to giggle as I got up from my wooden perch and brushed off the dumpling crumbs. Though the day was hot and humid, it still was nice enough to enjoy my alone time. _Too bad I only have a few more hours of it… and possible a few more hours to live_. With a small smile on my face, I started to jump through the tree tops.

Four hours later…

"Wow, I guess this place was a lot further than I thought," I wiped a few drops of sweat from my brow. "If I remember correctly, it should only be just west of here," I scratched my head, "If I remember correctly."

Swish… swish…

_Hmm… they're still following me;_ I peered out of the corner of my eye for moment.

I had noticed that several ninja were following since this morning and I was trying to either lose them or confuse them. So far, I think I was just annoying them. Either way, I was going to keep going in circles until they either leave me alone or showed themselves.

_I don't know how long I can keep going in circles, but I hope they make their move soon…_

Crack…

_Here we go,_ I thought as I pulled out my gensens.

Jumping off the branch, I barely avoided several kunai. I countered with throwing my own at the places I thought they might be hiding.

"GAA!" "Oomph!" two of my five targets screamed out.

_That first one sounds hurt pretty badly, but it could be a trick,_ I thought as I pulled out my gensens.

"Obviously, I know you're here," I called out, "show yourselves and tell me what you want."

There was not single sound or movement. Nothing answered my challenge and then I knew what I was dealing with.

"Alright already, I know you're from the Village Hidden in the Mist and it's obvious to me that you're after Zabuza. You're following me because you think that I'm going to lead you to him… ha… you're wrong," a small smile formed on my face, "I'm not going back to that prevented, pig headed, asshole of a ninja. I decided to run from him and go on my own nin-path. So sorry that you wasted your time," I bowed my head.

Swish…

Another kunai flew pass my head, this time cutting my right cheek.

"Nice try Cloud Ninja," a voice echoed, "but we know you're on your way to meet up with him right now. Although I don't blame you for not wanting to show yourself to him, especially after doing what you did…"

_Shit… where they watching Zabuza the whole time… then why are they…_

"So you couldn't follow Zabuza's group," I sneered, "pfft… how pathetic. You have to follow a little kunoichi like me in order to get to your true target. Some Tracker Ninjas you are."

There was still no movement… _they're good… not losing their tempers, that is,_ I thought as I looked around.

"You're no ordinary little kunoichi," the voice came again, "no… you're a very special kunoichi. As our little Bingo Book says, you are Byunai Zi from the Village Hidden in the Clouds; a ninja with deadly accuracy and even deadly Justus. It also says," the voice started to laugh, "that your village is extremely interested in finding you… something about your large amount of chakra… is our Bingo Book correct?"

"Hmph… unfortunately yeah, it is up to date," I smiled, "and unfortunately for you, that means that you're going to die!"

I pulled out my gensens just in time to block several kunai; these guys were not playing around. I jumped from the tree branch and started to concentrate my chakra in my gensens.

_I don't know if it's the greatest time to test out my new technique, but I need something that can get these guys out of hiding,_ I silently thought as I started to extend threads of chakra from my weapons.

"What type of justu is that," I heard one of them whisper.

"A new type of Thunder Style," I sneered, "it's going to be the last thing you see."

_Shit, I'm starting to sound like Zabuza…_

As I fell from my jump, I started to twirl around, hoping that my extended chakra would either hit or force the ninjas from their place. Leaves and branches whirl around me as I made my descent to the ground. Lightly landing, I noticed that one of Tracker Ninjas had been struck by my whip like attack.

"Grab her before she can attack again," the voice called out its invisible comrades.

A ninja appeared behind me, but I knew how to take care of him.

"Earth Style: Phantom Fissure…" I whispered.

Large rocks started to protrude from the ground; the Tracker Ninja tried to jump out of the way, but he was soon pinned between two rocks. Another ninja appear just as the other became immobile, but I quickly whipped my tendrils of chakra and caught him off guard. My 'lightning whips', as Haku designated them, wrapped around his body, the tail end landing directly on his chest, right were his heart would be, instantly killing him.

_Huh… what do you know, Haku was completely right,_ I looked down at my electric whips, _with enough power and if it hits the right spot… it is extremely deadly… thank you Haku for your advice._

"She's a lot more dangerous than the Book indicated," one of the remaining ninjas hissed as they appeared all around me.

_Hmm… five… I thought there were only five to begin with…_ "Guess I miscounted," I said out loud.

"Never underestimate ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist," one, whom I assumed was the leader of the group, growled.

"I wasn't underestimating your skills… just how many of you there were," I shrugged my shoulders, "but from what I've seen of your abilities… I'm… well, not very impressed."

Thought I couldn't see their faces, I could tell that I had deeply offended them. I could hear them gritting their teeth and tighten their fists in rage.

"Listen to me child," the leader spoke up again, "if you tell us were Zabuza is heading, we will leave you in peace and not tell you Village were you are… though I'm sure that they already know."

After retracting my whips, I put one of my gensens up to my chin and thought for a moment. "I have a hunch that you already told them where I was… since Syaoran found me so easily… it usually took him about a year or two to find me… instead it only took him about eight months… hmm… I wonder…"

"Hey I thought that Syaoran guy said that she lost her memory," one whispered to the other.

"Ha ha… I did," I opened my gensen, "but thanks to the latest events… my memory is back and better than ever."

They started towards their weapons and I readied mine. I didn't know which one would attack first or if they would all come at me from all sides, either way I had to be ready for anything.

Whoosh… one of them went running past me with a kunai, but I was able to jump out of the way.

Whoosh, whoosh… two more tried the same thing; their attacks missed as well.

_These guys are Jonin level ninja… even above that, they shouldn't be missing like this,_ I thought as I dodged another attack. That's when I saw it, a single shimmer from metal wires. _Oh shit! They were setting up a trap the whole time,_ I quickly brought up my hand to my throat just in to avoid being choked.

"I see you figured out our little plan," the leader said as her pulled tighter on metal wire.

The other four ninjas started to pull on their wires as well. They had managed to immobilize my entire body without me even noticing… until it was too late.

"You could have made this easy on yourself and just given up that Ass of a ninja. We would have left you alone and gone and preformed our jobs as Tracker Ninjas."

"What… about Haku," I choked out.

"He is very special… we'll take his body back to examine his Kekkei Genkai," I could tell he was excited by that notion.

"Well too bad… you won't get… won't get the chance," I said as I tried to loosen the metal wires.

"Why is that," he didn't sound threatened.

"Because like water," I started to build up my charka, "metal conducts ele... ACK!"

I couldn't finish my sentence because the leader had punched me in the chest with such force; I could have sworn that he was going to pierce through to my heart. My body went limb and rested on his fist.

Crack!… cough… blood splattered on the ground…

"Sounds like I broke your ribs," he snickered.

"You… you… cough," I tried to speak, but it hurt too badly.

He pulled away, allowing me to fall to the ground. I only had enough energy to turn my head to look at his approaching feet. The sound of a kunai being pulled out of a pouch could be heard as he approached.

_I'm going down like this,_ I yelled at myself, _how could I go out like this?! I thought I would at least live past 21… I haven't even had my first drink…_

Poof… another pair of feet appeared next to the first.

"Whisper, whisper," another voice started to talk.

"Is that so," the leader sounded interested, "you three come with me; the other squad found Zabuza's group and are trying to eliminate them now."

"Za… bu… za, Ha… ku…," I manage to get out.

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing them soon enough. Finish her," he commanded the remaining ninja.

His feet disappeared along with others. From my left, I could hear the approach of the remaining ninja.

"_You're so weak,"_ Zabuza's voice echoed in my head, _"you don't deserve to live if you're going down like this."_

_No… no…_ "I'm not dying like this," I yelled as I jumped up.

The ninja jumped back in surprise, but it was too late for him. I concentrated my chakra and released it one powerful blow, "Raiden's Wrath…"

Only a charred body remained when the light faded from my attack.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," I staggered for a moment.

The pain in my chest surged through my body, causing me to collapse to the ground.

_He really must have broken my ribs or at least bruise them badly,_ I thought as I tried to get back up, _I have to go help them… I have to go help Haku… I'm not going to let him get hurt… not like… like Ye…_

'_You can do it Zi, I know you can,'_ a familiar voice enter my head,_ 'don't give up sister. You are so strong, you have to go now and save Zabuza… he's not doing to well… I know you know what would happen to Haku if the person he looks up to and respects die…_

"He would die…," I stood up, "thanks Ye… thanks for looking out for me."

With every ounce of energy I had, I started to chase after the other ninjas. There were no tracks to follow and I soon lost my way through the woods.

"I've got… I've got to help them… but where… where did they," I asked out loud, "wait… I know…"

I began to concentrate my chakra once again, but not to attack, but to find. I started pushing my chakra outside my body and into the woods themselves. I could feel the energies of different creatures of the forest, but I could find where the ninjas where.

_Come on Zi,_ I cheered myself on.

Suddenly, I felt at least five different chakras that were beginning used at an alarming rate.

I turn my head in the direction I felt the chakras, "there!"

_I'm coming where you want me or not… where I want to or not…_

Zabuza whipped around his Zanbato trying to hit as many Tracker-Nins he could, but where ever he swung the ninjas always seemed just out of reach. They were running circles around him and he couldn't take down any of them.

_Why can't I get them,_ he cursed at himself, _and where's Haku and the Demon Brothers… where's that girl…_

Zabuza jumped back in time to avoid the aerial attack and quick brought his large sword around to catch the ninja off guard. The Zanbato cut through his body like it was nothing. However, instead of blood spraying everywhere, water dropped down into a puddle.

"A water doppelganger!" Zabuza yelled out in surprised.

Whoosh… several kunai went flying past the still stunned Zabuza.

He tumbled and landed with a hard thud as a metal mesh net entrapped him. He tried to rip it open, but the harder he tried the tighter the net seemed to get.

"Do you like it Zabuza?" one of the Tracker-Nin walked up to him, "it's kind of like quicksand, the more you struggle the tighter it gets… until it crushes you."

"I know you have a smirk on your face under that mask," Zabuza continued to struggle, "but I'm going to rip it off your face!"

The ninjas stepped back for a moment, believing that he could actually get out, but soon started towards him again.

_DAMN IT ALL,_ he could only curse in his head on since the net was now crushing his chest.

Thwack… thud…

"What in the… ARG!" another ninja fell to the ground, dead from a single wound to the head.

_Haku?!_ Zabuza looked around to see where the attack originated.

To his surprise, he saw a barely standing Zi, shakily holding a kunai. She was holding her chest and with every labored breath, she seemed closer to death.

_Looks like the Trackers found her first,_ Zabuza thought as he tried to get to his kunai.

"Can't Naga kill a little girl," the leader was annoyed.

"No... puff… but I can sure kill him," she lifted her head slowly, "your next… cough."

She fell to the ground, coughing up blood. She was in obvious pain from whatever the Tracker-Nins. The leader of the squad walked over to the barely breathing girl and lifted her head so he could look at her face.

"Come to see his finally moments, how sweet," he taunted, "you two must be involved. No one would ever put this much effort just to save a boss or even a friend."

"You shouldn't have said that," Zabuza said with a smile on his face.

"Why not? Is she going to … ACK!" Zi kunai went straight through his chin.

She quietly pulled the kunai out of the still moving body and got up. An all too familiar look was on her face and Zabuza knew that the Tracker Ninjas had seen their last sunrise. She threw her kunai at such a fast, Zabuza could barely keep is eyes on it. Apparently neither could the other ninjas; they were soon lying on the ground, a single hole going through their chest, right where their hearts would be. They fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming under their lifeless bodies.

"Nice shot," Zabuza muttered, "but if you're done, could you get me out of this?!"

He looked up at Zi, but she was just standing there.

"Girl? Girl," Zabuza called out again, "ZI?!"

With his finally call she shook her head, like as if she was waking from a dream, and started to walk towards him. She quietly pulled out a kunai and began to cut the metal net. Only after cutting a few key wires, Zabuza was able to break free from the net.

"You're not so bad," Zabuza said as he pulled the rest of the net off.

Zi remained silent.

"Zi… are you still alive," Zabuza looked down at the kneeling girl.

"It's strange," she whispered, "for a moment there, I thought you actually care about me," she lift her head slowly.

There was a small smile on her face, like she was happy that Zabuza called out her name. Her smile faded as she started to fall over, either passing out or possibly dying. Zabuza caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her in his arms.

"Lord Zabuza?! Where are You?" the familiar voice of Haku rang out through the forest.

"Over here Haku! Come quickly," Zabuza yelled in the direction Haku's voice originated from.

"Zabuza are you ok," Haku appeared.

"Those Tracker are no match for me, but," he looked down at Zi, "she didn't fare to well."

Haku took Zi's wrist to feel for a pulse, "she's still alive, but not for long if we don't get her some medical attention soon."

_Gato's place most likely has some sort of infirmary… it has to…,_ Zabuza thought quietly.

"Lord Zabuza," Haku broke his thoughts, "what are we going to do?"

"We're heading to Gato's anyway," Zabuza sounded calm, "he has to have some sort of hospital for his men, right?"

Haku nodded, "of course."

"Let's go," Zabuza started towards the hidden forest retreat.

"What about the Demon Brothers," Haku asked as he followed him.

"I'm sure they're fine," Zabuza assure him, "like me they won't go down so easily."

Haku smiled for a moment, but it soon faded into concern when he looked at Zi's limp body.

"Don't worry Haku," Zabuza looked over at him, "I'm sure that she won't let herself die after all she's been through."

_At least I hope she doesn't…_


	11. Admittance

Author: ...O-o

Zi walks up to Dusk: "Let me guess, you did search on Naruto Comics again."

Author nods head.

Zi sighs: "Of course you did. Sorry folks, my stupid creator here saw some either hilarious or possibly disturbing Naruto comics, I'm going with disturbing, online and she seems to be stuck in the current state you see here… she is more trouble than she's worth. I guess this means that I have to do the shout outs again… grr… Hey Zabuza! You want to do me a favor?"

Zabuza off stage: "No."

Zi: "Ass, I'll get you back later… Anyway, I suppose I should get this over with. We have two returning reviewers; many thanks go out to fennecfox03 and Wait.What (thanks for the plushie… squeezes Zabuza plushie). Thanks for sticking with this knuckle head author… she thanks you too. Zi shifts her eyes back and forth: "It's later. Heeeyyyy Fangirls! Zabuza is right here (pulls Zabuza onto stage)! Come and Get him!"

Zabuza: "Oh Crap." Runs.

Author Note: if you guys like Zabuza check out Youtube for Zabuza vs Kakashi Headstrong, it is freaking awesome… and really sad T-T. Also, I've posted another Zabuza fic. Siblings in the Mist.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

That day has scared me permanently, both physically and mentally. Mentally because I lost some of the confidence that you gave. Physically because…

"Because my heart will never be the same," I sighed, "it's strange that my mental pain from your and Haku's loss is greater than my physical pain right now. Strange how the mind works… isn't?"

I could feel that I was being held up as someone was wrapping my chest. I don't know how long I was out or even where I was. It had to be somewhere indoors, because I could feel the gentle breeze of a vent coming from overhead. I could also here the humming of overhead lights.

_Just knowing I'm inside doesn't give me enough clues to figure out where I am,_ I thought to myself._ If I want to know, I'm just going to have to find the energy to open my eyes._

My eyes started to flutter open, but I soon closed them because of the bright artificial light. Slowing opening them, I allowed them to adjust to the light. With blurry vision, I was able to make out a form of a person; they were the one that was wrapping my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I could make out another form; they were the one that was holding me upright.

"… to think that she had to endure the pain of having all the signs of justu tattooed on her body," it was Haku's sweet voice.

"Not just tattooed, but it looks like they were burned in as well," Zabuza's voice hummed in my ear.

_I think Haku is the one wrapping my body and that means that Zabuza is… EWW! GROSS!,_ I started to scream in my head.

"No, I don't think so Lord Zabuza," Haku corrected, "I think that the burns are actually from her chakra. If she has to concentrate the chakra into the signs in order to use them, it's possible that holding the chakra there could cause the scorch marks."

"You're probably right Haku… huh," Zabuza's eyes made contact with mine, "well look who decided to wake up."

Haku leaned over to see, "oh Zi, I'm so glad that you're alright. You had me worried."

I tried to speak, but in my current position I couldn't get anything out. My chin was resting on Zabuza's shoulder, my chest against his. He was making sure that my limp arms didn't get in the way of Haku's bandage job. I was a little bit uncomfortable having Zabuza so close to me; I could just feel my cheeks turning red.

"Getting embarrassed," he whispered into my ears.

_If my legs weren't so useless at the moment, he would be bent over in pain from a swift kick to the…_

"There, all done," Haku chimed cheerfully. "Umm… Lord Zabuza, you can lay her back in bed now," he giggled.

Zabuza gently laid me back down on the bed and Haku pulled the covers up to my shoulders.

_Great, are they going to read me a bedtime story now,_ I sarcastically pondered.

"Zi, you were hurt pretty badly. At least three or four of your ribs are broken," Haku frowned, "and…"

"Master Zabuza," the Demon Brothers enter the room.

"What do you want," Zabuza answered nonchalantly.

"Gato wants that other Extra mission done," Goza glare down at me.

_What? What did I do,_ I mentally asked.

"Haku, watch over Zi and make sure that Gato doesn't do anything to her while I'm gone. Got it?" Zabuza looked over his shoulder.

Haku shyly smiled and nodded his head, "no worries Zabuza. I'll take good care of her."

Zabuza turned his attention back to the waiting Demon Brothers and exited without another word.

"Haku," I managed to whisper out.

"Zi, don't try to talk. You need to conserve your strength," he took hold of my hand, "I was afraid that you weren't going to make it."

_Why?_ I questioned.

"I so surprised that your heart was able to take as much as it did," tears started to form in his eyes.

_What is it Haku,_ I screamed, _what's wrong with me?!_

He must have seen the concern in my eyes, "Zabuza told me what you did… what you did for him. He questions why you would risk your life for someone that you don't even like."

_Okay… but what are you crying about,_ I impatiently asked inside my mind.

"Zabuza didn't want me to tell you this but," Haku bent down to whisper into my ear, "he made a deal with Gato for your medical attention."

… _he did… he made a deal… to help me,_ my eyes went wide,_ why?_

"If he hadn't you would be dead," Haku continued, "he's repaying Gato right now by doing an extra job for free… well I guess it's not free if he paying for you medical needs. Gato originally want Zabuza to give you to him, but Zabuza… let's just say he got ugly."

_Got ugly… that's hard to imagine…,_ I felt a little guilt for thinking like that,_ I shouldn't have thought that… bad Zi._

"It's just a minor job," Haku smiled through his tears, "nothing to worry about. If Gato knew the true extend of your injuries, he might have asked for Zabuza to do the Tazuna job in exchange for helping you."

_Extend of my injuries… was it that bad of a hit,_ I questioned myself.

"Again, do not mention to Lord Zabuza that I said this, but the reason you're lucky is because you survived an attack that is suppose to crush an opponent's heart from the outside. Most Tracker Ninjas know that attack to instantly kill a target without much fuss."

_How the hell did I survive… wait…_, I came to a realization and Haku seem to come to the same conclusion.

"From what I can figure, your chakra must have cushioned the blow enough to only break your ribs," Haku explained, "you must have done it subconsciously. However…"

_And so here comes the really bad news,_ I prepared myself.

"However, it did damage your heart," Haku squeezed my hand to assure me, "I don't know how much though, I never got to fully learn the ways of a Medical Ninja. But from what I can tell, a small portion of your heart is not pumping correctly and ….," he went silent.

At the door came a knock, then it opened to have Gato and his two personal bodyguards enter. I quickly closed my eyes to pretend that I was still unconscious.

"I see Zabuza left you behind," Gato sounded disappointed.

"Yes, Lord Zabuza more than capable of handling the job you gave him," Haku sounded cheerful, "he'll probably be back before tomorrow, just wait and see."

"He better be, considering how much her treatment was," Gato sneered. "How is the young lady doing?"

"You have to remember that Zi is a kunoichi, she is trained to not let such minor scrapes and bruises affect her abilities," Haku assure him, "she's just been sedated to keep her from moving to much, otherwise she would have wanted to go with Zabuza on the mission."

"So she's that loyal to him," Gato again sounded disappointed, "please keep me informed on how she is doing."

I heard the groups' footsteps as they left the room, then the distinct sound of a door closing.

_I thought he would never leave,_ I released a heavy sigh, _and you laid it on a little thick,_ I turned and stared at Haku.

He understood my glare, "would you prefer for him to know how you truly about Zabuza?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't think so," Haku smiled.

I felt my eyes getting heavy and my mind started to drift.

_I hope this means that I'm just tired and that I'm not dying… only one to find out._

I surrender to my slowly closing eyes and allowed my mind to drift to wherever it desired.

A few hours and dreams later…

I slowly sat up in bed, though it was extremely painful. I guess I just wanted to prove to myself that I could handle, but I wish I hadn't. Grabbing my chest in pain, I started to wheeze, just trying to catch my breath. But with every inhale, it felt like my chest couldn't expand any further and any more would have caused it to burst.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," a voice came from the shadows.

I looked around, the room was completely dark and it looked like it was night outside. Allowing my eyes to adjust, I scanned the room to see who was talking to me. My eyes eventually found an outline of someone sitting in a chair next to my bed.

_Close,_ I pulled the blankets up, "is that you Zabuza?"

"Who else would it be," Zabuza laughed.

"Do I really need to explain my surprise," I sighed, "ouch."

"I suppose not," he leaned closer, "but you really should lay back down before you undue everything that I and Haku did for you. I really rather not have to do another pointless job just to pay Gato back for his 'kindness'."

I took his advice and tried to lie down without causing more pain. I didn't succeed.

"Why are you here," I asked as soon as I was comfortable, "you don't seem like the type to watch over one of your 'minions'."

He brought his hands up and formed a triangle with them, like he was thinking, "I guess it's because I've 'invested' so much into you. Also, I was waiting for you to wake up," his eyes were serious, "did Haku tell you anything after I left?"

"No… I fell asleep," I lied.

"I'll go with that for a moment," he snorted, "I have to know, why did you save me, at the risk of losing your own life? You made it quite clear last time that you hate me."

I had been prepared for that question, but my answer had slipped away as did my words.

"Well," Zabuza asked.

"To tell you the truth," I started, "I'm not completely sure… I knew it earlier, but it's… opps."

"Don't worry about it, Haku couldn't keep it a secret that he disobeyed my orders," Zabuza smile.

_I kind of figured that Haku couldn't keep it to himself,_ I looked back to the ceiling, "if I had to give you an answer right now, I would have to say that I was doing it for Haku… not you."

"For Haku," Zabuza sounded interested, "why?"

"Isn't it obvious," I turned back to him, "that kid means a lot to me? Not only does he look like my dead brother, but I believe that his innocence is the only that keeps me going now a days. He told some time ago that you gave a purpose… a reason to live. I didn't have one for the longest time, but then I met him… my purpose… he asked me what my purpose was in life. I couldn't answer him then and I can't answer it now. But for a few moments in the forest, I felt like it was my purpose to keep that kid alive, even if it meant saving someone that doesn't like me. I guess what I'm trying to say," I felt my cheeks turning red, "I save you because I knew that Haku and I are a lot a like. He's lost many people in his life and no one wanted him, except you… though you just wanted his abilities, you still wanted him. He looks up to you in every way imaginable… like I did with my brother. I just have this horrible feeling," I began to quiver, "that if he loses one more important person in his life it would drive him over the edge and he might…"

I could finish my sentence. I knew all to well the dark path that lies before someone that loses everything, their families, friends, dreams, purpose… everything.

"You saved me because you wanted to save Haku… how interesting," Zabuza leaned back in his chair, "so I mean nothing to you."

I couldn't have sworn that he sounded hurt by my explanation, but his covered face didn't give any hints to what he was truly thinking.

"Well… I guess," I stammered, "I suppose that is one why of saying… but…"

"But what," Zabuza started to sound irritated.

"But it's not how I would say it." I sat up with much pain, "I do hate you. You're horrible to me, you treat me like a tool that you can just use any which way and you don't…" I felt too embarrassed to say the rest.

"Don't care about you," he finished my thoughts.

I nodded my head, "yes… traveling with you're team reminds me of when I was a genin and traveled with my brother and team… but they looked out for me… they like me… two even loved me…"

I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Maybe things aren't so different then you think," Zabuza whispered into my ear.

He slowly released me and started towards the door, leaving dazed and confused to what just happen.

"Hey Zabuza," I called out.

"Yeah," he looked over his shoulder.

"Don't think that hugging me is going to make up for the fact you were holding me in an indecent manner early," I narrowed my eyebrows.

He snorted, "indecent huh? Well it's probably a good thing that you didn't wake up when we first started wrapping you up."

My eye started to twitch as I realized that earlier when I saw him, he didn't have a shirt on. My entire face turned red with embarrassment as I fell back into bed.

"Ouch…" damn_ him… DAMN THAT DEMON!_


	12. Morning of First Attempt

Dusk: "I knew that I shouldn't have waited to update this story to long T-T. If you couldn't tell, there are no new reviews… TT-TT. It's all my fault; please forgive this author for not fulfilling her duties to provide timely updates. I will try harder in the future." (Bows down for forgiveness.)

Zi walks out and sees Dusk on floor: "I know you're not supposed to kick a lion when it's down but then again she's not a lion. (Kicks Dusk) You know that you have two E-mails, right?"

Dusk: "I have two E-mails? (Quickly opens E-mails) they're… they're reviews! So I'm not a complete failure after all!"

Zi: "I wouldn't say that."

Dusk: "Ungrateful creation. Oh well, I do have some lovely shout outs to do. Many thanks go out to fennecfox03 and Incarnate009. Thank you for your lovely reviews. (Author looks around.) Where's Zabuza? He was here last time."

Zi: "I sold him on EBay. You know how rabid fangirls are… you want to go get some Ramen with the money I got for him?"

Dusk shrugs shoulders: "Sure. See you guys next chapter."

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The serenity of the grave site gave me some time to reflect on those last few weeks. I reflected about my feelings, why I did the things I did. I questioned my feelings the most. I never questioned my feelings about Haku; he was like a little brother to me, but Zabuza… Half of the time I wanted to kill Zabuza; the other half…

"Well I'm just not sure what the other half of me wanted to do," I looked down at the pair of graves.

The sun, as it usually did, rose in the east and the morning started, but not as it usually did. I was sitting in the observatory at the top of Gato's fortress. It was nice and quiet up there too, enough to allow me to think and I had a lot to think about.

_Is he just messing me? He has to be, there's no way he could possible like me. Not with all he does to me. I mean he did try to kill me a little while ago._ My mind drifted to last night,_ that hug had to be an attempt to throw me off guard and what he whispered into my ear was the icing on the cake._

'_Maybe things aren't so different you than think,'_ his voice echoed in my head.

_His touch was so warm and gentle; I didn't even feel any pain… WAIT! Don't fall for his tricks Zi! He really wants to kill you,_ I nodded my head,_ he's just trying to throw me off guard… then again… if he wanted to kill me; he could have just finished me off the other day. And if he truly wanted me dead; he wouldn't have brought me here for medical assistance… this is so emotionally tiring._

"Good morning Zi," Haku came up behind me, "you should still be in bed, resting."

"I thought that I was trained kunoichi could handle a few minor scrapes and bruises," I smirked.

"Well that's true," Haku sat down next to me on the couch. "But you really should be resting," he said in a more serious tone.

"Do I look like I'm doing anything," I answered in a sarcastic tone.

"No," he giggled. "We were about to have breakfast downstairs. That is just me and Zabuza, if you wanted to join us?"

My cheeks started to turn red. The real reason I had gone up to the observatory was to avoid Zabuza. I was still in conflict with my emotions about last night. On one hand I wanted to kill him for thinking that I would ever… be with him. And on the other, I wanted something to come from it… sort of.

"You look warm," Haku put his hand on my forehead, "are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head, "yeah, I just had a… a … umm…"

He looked at me with confusion, kind of like how I felt at the moment.

"Hey Haku, did you find that girl," Zabuza entered the observatory, "there you are," he smiled as he approached.

I turned my head, I couldn't look at him. I knew that my cheeks were still red and I didn't want him to see.

"Haku could you leave us alone for a minute," Zabuza asked.

"Of course," Haku bow and started to exited.

"Sure I don't need a witness or something," I asked towards the window.

He remained silent for a few moments but then, "the Demons Brothers are out there right now performing the job. I was originally going to have you do it, but then you were injured. So instead I have something else for you to do," he started to smile.

"I'm keeping my clothes on," I sighed. "And I'm injured," I added.

"Maybe later," he snickered, "I want you to investigate this place and find out as much as you can. Gato is watching Haku's and my movements all the time. He doesn't seem to trust me."

"I wonder why," I turned to him; my face was finally back to normal.

A smirk replaced his smile, "anyway, his 'affection' towards you has blinded him to the fact that you're still a ninja. That gives you an advantage when it comes to moving around this place," he narrowed his eyes, "assuming that you know how to gather information."

"Hmph, did you forget already," I matched his smirk, "I was trained to be a Hunter Ninja."

"Good, find out if Gato has a safe here and if it has anything of value," Zabuza looked out at the slowly rising sun.

"I'll start looking around after breakfast," I said as I slowly got up with a lot of pain.

Zabuza took hold of my arm and helped me keep my balance. He pulled me a little closer as I got onto my feet. But soon his eyes started to bulge from pain of me digging my heel into his foot.

"Just because I'm injured, doesn't mean I can't defend myself," I said as I walked passed him, "you coming?"

He turned his head slowly towards me, "was that necessary?!"

"I felt threatened enough that it was in my best interest to defend myself. Besides," I turned towards the door, "it's not like I kick you in the balls again."

He mumbled something inaudibly as he followed after me. We slowly made our way down to a private dinning area. I was slow, Zabuza could have easily passed me, but he kept pace with me. His general attitude towards me had changed so much since he had that talk with me about my past. I was actually starting to wonder if he always felt like this and he was just trying to kill me because he didn't want to deal with his feelings.

_That would be a typical male behavior,_ I thought,_ Liang always pulled my hair… the real one anyone. I guess the only way boys know how to show affection is with violence… wait… Zabuza has almost killed me a few times… does that mean…_

"I was wondering when you two would come down," Haku's voice interrupted my thoughts, "breakfast is starting to get cold."

"Sorry Haku," I apologized, "but I can't walk to fast, it still really hurts."

I sat down at the table and Zabuza next to me. Haku took his place across from him and started to dish up breakfast. Breakfast was like every other breakfast we've had, except there was a table… that was a nice addition. Both Haku and I started eating at our usual slow pace, while Zabuza had his usual quick shoving action. He always ate quickly and I never had the nerve to ask why, but I could guess.

"Zabuza, sir, you are among friends," Haku started shyly, "you don't have to eat so quickly."

He looked up from his bowl, a terrible stare formed on his face. Without saying a word, he resumed eating.

I sighed, "You know he's right Zabuza. You probably don't have to worry about us making fun of your teeth." I waited for his reaction.

"What did you say," he glared over at me.

"All I'm trying to say," I didn't stare back, "is that Haku has been around you for many years and he's way to nice. I'm still to afraid of you to say anything horribly mean."

Zabuza just stared at me for a moment, then continued to eat as he usually did.

"Also," I added, "if you choke I'm not going to do the Heimlich maneuver."

He didn't even seem to care as he finished up his breakfast. Placing his dishes on the table, Zabuza left the room without saying another word, leaving Haku and I to finish our breakfast. We talked about the usual things, avoiding this morning's unpleasantness. After we had finished and cleaned up, Haku and I parted ways, him to do something for Zabuza and I had to explore and gather information.

A few hours later…

_Well I've checked out the entire place and found only one safe,_ I thought to myself,_ however I couldn't get into Gato's office… he sounded like he was going to be in a long phone conversation._

I leaned up against the wall, "of course the one place I really want to check is occupied. I could just wait for him… or I could come back later," I peeked around the corner. _I think I'll just wait,_ I planned as I saw two of Gato's bodyguards enter the office in a rush.

I could hear the two bodyguards explaining something, but their hushed voices were barely audible.

"WHAT?!" I heard Gato exclaim, "What did you say?!"

"Those two Demon Brothers that Zabuza sent just returned and they failed miserably," I finally heard one of them say.

_The Demon Brothers fail… Zabuza going to be pissed,_ I rolled my eyes;_ those Leaf Ninjas must be something else to beat those two... not, _I ended up laughing.

"Where's Zabuza right now," Gato screamed.

"He's in…," I could hear the rest.

The next thing I heard was the hurried footsteps of several people. The office door opened and first come out the two bodyguards that just entered, then Gato and finally the four guards that had entered with Gato. They went down the hall and out of sight.

_I guess those two do have a use after all,_ I giggled to myself as I quietly made it to Gato's now deserted office. _Better check and make sure that there wasn't someone that stayed behind,_ I thought as I tried to peer into the office.

I quickly called upon my chakra and created a field. I couldn't feel any electrical pulses of a human beyond the door, but there was a lot of electrical interference for the wiring of the building.

_Only one way to find out if I'm right,_ I slowly opened the door.

No shadows, no movement, nothing seemed to be alive as I entered. In his rush, Gato had left all the lights on, making it easier to see, but also could expose my intrusion. I hunched down, but cringed in pain.

_I'll be in trouble if I'm seen, so I think I'll just endure the momentary pain,_ I thought as I held my chest.

I made my way towards Gato's desk as quietly as I could. Standing up slowly, I started to go through Gato's things.

Later that day…

"Zabuza sir, what are you going to do now," Haku asked as he followed Zabuza down the hallway.

"Like I told Gato, I'm going to take the hit myself," Zabuza looked over his shoulder. "However, I want you there to watch the fight."

"Do you want me to be there because of the Demon Brothers' description of the Jonin that was with the three genin? Did you want me to interfere if necessary," Haku asked.

"No, I want to face him myself," Zabuza clinched his fist, "I've always wanted to face Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. The reason I want you there is because I want you to watch Kakashi. If he's as good as the Bingo Book indicates, then I'm going to need your expert eye to analyze his tactics and if he uses the Sharingan, that too."

"Oh course Zabuza," Haku agreed.

"He can also save your ass with that Tracker Ninja trick," Zi's voice came from a dark hallway.

"Did you find anything," Zabuza asked without stopping to greet her.

"Yes and no," she said as she filed in behind him. "Yes, there is a safe. No, I don't know what's in it."

"That's good enough for now," Zabuza continued down the hallway. "Tell me Zi," he turned to her, "how much do you know about the Sharingan Eye?"

She brought her delicate fingers up to her lips, "I really don't recall anything particular about the Sharingan. The main Kekkei Genkai we learned about was the Byakugan… that was the one that the Raikage was the most interested in anyway."

Zabuza just turned around and started back down the path. Zi looked to Haku for an answer of whether or not to follow. Haku nodded his head with a smile. He knew that Zabuza wasn't mad at her; he was just frustrated. Although Haku didn't really understand why; he actually seemed thrilled to be fighting an Elite Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. However, when Zi was around, he seemed to become irritated, like he was having an internal battle with himself.

"If you don't need anything else," Zi yawn, and then winced in pain, "ouch, taking deep breaths hurts. Anyway, I'm going to take a quick nap. I'm really tired."

"Go ahead," Zabuza dismissed her.

"See you later Haku," she smiled as she turned towards the direction of her room.

Haku waved goodbye and quickly caught up with Zabuza. They came down to Zabuza's room and entered. Haku closed the door after him and waited to listen to Zabuza's plan to take on the Leaf Ninjas. But Zabuza remained quiet.

"Lord Zabuza," Haku started.

"Haku, you're… friendly with Zi," Zabuza stared out the window, "does she hate… me…"

"Excuse me Lord Zabuza," Haku asked in confusion.

"Nothing, never mind…," Zabuza shook his head. "Now as for Kakashi, this is what we're going to do…"

_So Zabuza, you do have conflicting emotions about Zi,_ Haku giggle inside of his head,_ it's funny that she's experiencing the same feelings about you._


	13. Truth of Feelings

I've been on a roll getting these chapters out, haven't I? I've found the first four Naruto Manga (I thought they were lost in what I call my mess of a room) and they have the Zabuza fights (vol. 2-4), so they've been giving me a ton of inspiration (hugs books). Manga, it's my anti-drug… so is Kakashi. Onto the more serious stuff… sort of. It's time for shouts, everyone say YAY! Ok, so I have a lovely pair of shouts, thanks go out to fennecfox03 and Hiei's-Dark-Phoenix (I thought you might have abandoned me). It's really good to hear you guys still like this story, it really makes my day to see your reviews in my inbox. So enjoy the chapter and see you next time.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ever since theirs deaths, I have reflected about many things. What I could have done differently, what I could have said that might have change his mind and most of all my feelings. I always said that I hated him and maybe I meant it, but still a part of me actually loved him.

A tear started to roll down my face, "I just wonder…"

_Man the Demon Brothers were really chewed out yesterday,_ I giggled to myself.

I couldn't help but laugh at their embarrassment and pain. After all they did to me, they deserved it.

"Of course Zabuza should have let me handle the punishment," I thought out loud as I pulled out one of my gensens. "I could have brought them in line."

I was of course talking to myself. Zabuza and Haku were taking care of the job. I didn't know where the Demon Brothers were, Zabuza had sent them on another secret mission. Truthfully, I didn't really care. They weren't near me so I was happy. After all I did yesterday, my chest was on fire with pain and I needed the peace and quiet. However, I still wasn't resting peacefully. No matter what I tried, my mind still thought of how Haku and even Zabuza were doing. Zabuza didn't talk to me about his plan to deal with this Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye and I also didn't know what Haku was going to be doing. I couldn't help but be a little bit more concern than usual.

"You better not let anything happening to Haku, Zabuza," I looked out the window.

It was about midmorning and both of them have been gone for some time. I knew they could take care of themselves, but I still had this feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

_Settle down,_ I told myself,_ they're big boys and can handle themselves. You're just projection your feelings from when your brother died. This is nothing like that. You're not there to mess things up..._

Knock knock, a lit rapping came at the door.

_Don't think I can pretend to be asleep this time,_ I thought as I got up from the chair in front of the window.

"Yes, who is it," I asked in the politest tone I could.

"It's me, Gato," his voice came from the other side.

"Oh good morning Gato sir," I came up to the door, "what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering how you were doing," he asked.

_I knew it,_ "I'm doing much better," I cheerfully answered. "Thanks to the medical treatment you were so kind enough to give," I added.

"Well, it was nothing my dear," he sounded a little embarrassed, "you know if you need anything else, you can just ask me and I'll do what I can for you."

_You could drop dead, that would help,_ "oh I'm fine. Thank you for asking," I shyly giggled. "I'm just trying to get some rest now."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I disrupted you," he apologized.

"No, I was just going to lie down so I was up anyway," I said with a pretend yawn.

"You should get plenty of rest my dear. I'll be out for a little while, so if you need anything just ask one of my guards. Ciao," Gato finally left.

I waited until I didn't hear anymore footsteps and did a quick chakra field check, "oh my gosh, finally! I really wish he would just drop dead!"

_That dirty old man,_ I shuttered, _someone should have put out a job to kill him a long time ago. With all those dirty little secrets that I got yesterday, he should be in jail for several life sentences… did I tell Zabuza that I got that… nah, he wouldn't care anyway._

I walked back to the window and took up my vigilance, just waiting for Haku and Zabuza to return.

A few hours later…

"He must be playing with them," I thought out loud as I continued to watch for Haku and Zabuza to return.

I was leaning on the windowsill, watching the trees and road that lead up to the fortress. The only things I saw was Gato leaving, a few birds and squirrels and the occasional rabbit.

_Thinking of rabbits, didn't I see Haku carrying his rabbit with him this morning? I wonder why he would… is that Haku and is that…,_ I put my hand up to my mouth in shock, "he's carrying Zabuza! Something bad must have happen!"

I quickly got up and ran towards the door. From what it looked like, Haku was having a hard time holding Zabuza's heavy body up. Though my chest hurt from running, I still hurried down to help. It was time that I put aside my pain… both pains…

"Haku!" Zi's voice cried out as she ran out onto the path, "what the hell happen?!"

"I'm afraid that Zabuza was injured," Haku answered with some difficulties.

"Here let me help you," she came to Zabuza's other side and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Please don't Zi," Haku scolded, "you're still injured and if you strain yourself before it's fully healed you might hurt it worst."

"Save your scolding for Zabuza, the big lug," Zi smiled, "right now we need to get him inside and treat his wounds."

Haku stood for a moment, then smiled. He knew Zi was right. Slowly they started to walk Zabuza into the fortress.

A few minutes later…

Haku and Zi gently laid Zabuza on the bed and covered him.

"He's sopping wet," Zi complained.

"I'll explain why in a little bit," Haku started towards the door, "but right now I have to go and get some medical supplies."

Zi stepped in front of him, "I'll get them. You can start cleaning up his wounds… since I'm not too good at it. I'll be right back." She hurried out the door.

_Zabuza isn't the only one acting weird,_ Haku thought to himself.

Haku shook his head; he had other more important things to worry about than Zabuza and Zi acting weird. Without wasting another minute, Haku started to work on Zabuza.

Six nights later…

Zabuza slowly opened his eyes. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep. Looking around, he noticed that it was really dark. The only thing he could hear was the sound of a very sad flute playing quietly in the background. He turned his head towards the sound to see Zi sitting in a chair next to his bed, playing her flute.

"You haven't played that in a long time," Zabuza whispered.

"Oh you're awake," she stopped, "you slept for a long time."

"What did you expect, Haku did hit two points in my neck that cause a death like state," Zabuza explained.

"True," Zi looked down at her feet.

"So what are you doing here? You don't seem the type to watch over someone you hate," Zabuza asked in a sarcastic tone.

Zi's cheeks turned red, "that sounds familiar, save a few words." Still looked down at her feet, "Haku has been watching you for the pass few days and I felt like he should rest up, even if it's only for a few hours. I also thought," Zi turned to him; her cheeks were still red, "that my flute might be soothing."

Zabuza started smirk, "it would be soothing if you knew some better songs then the depressing one you play."

"Again true," Zi scratched her head in embarrassment.

_She's acting unusual;_ Zabuza thought to himself, "What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"You're not acting your usual sad pouty, bipolar, going to either kill or castrate me self," Zabuza clarified.

"I'm not bipolar," Zi narrowed her eyebrows, "and I'm not acting unusual."

"You haven't ever since I hugged you," he snickered.

This time her entire face turned red, "well… I … I just… that is… damn you Zabuza."

"Damn me huh," Zabuza repeated, "that sounds more like you."

Zi leaned back in her chair, bringing her arm around her chest, "I know that I've been acting odd later and it is because you hugged me," she looked over to him and smiled, "you just really confuse me Zabuza."

"How's that," Zabuza asked.

"When we first met, you said you were going to kill me and you could have very easily," she started to explain, "but you didn't. Then you called me one of your tools… which I thought was a little kinky. Next you find out about my past and want to kill me. And after all the trouble I caused you and Haku, you bring me here to save me and to top it all off," she looked down at her feet again, "you hug me and tell me that things aren't so different from when I was with my former squad. I… I just don't know what to think or feel anymore…," she trailed off.

Zabuza remained quiet. He was going through the same thought process that she was.

"As a little girl, I thought what I knew what I wanted," she started up, "I wanted to grow up, marry a man that would sweep me off my feet, have a few kids and spend the remainder of my life with that man, forever loving one another without the slightest swaying of emotion towards one another," a tear rolled down her cheek, "sounds like some stupid little dream doesn't it?"

Zabuza still remained quiet.

"I guess that isn't going to happen now… now that I'm going to be pursued by Ninja Hunters for the rest of my life," the tears started to flow from her eyes, "I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how I feel… I don't know how I feel about you…"

"I can't tell you how to feel Zi," Zabuza broke his silence, "and I can't help you figure them out either… I'm just not that kind of guy. Also," he turned away from her, "I don't know how I feel about you either."

He heard her wipe her face, "maybe we can figure them out… together."

Zabuza turned back to her to find her lying down on the bed next to him. He slipped his arm under head and she snuggled up next to him.

"I think I'm too tired to go back to my room," she whispered, "I'll just lie down here for a few minutes…," her voice trailed out as she closed her eyes.

Zabuza just wrapped his arms around the sleeping Zi and closed his eyes, falling asleep the soothing rhythm of Zi's breathing.


	14. Last Time I Saw You Alive

I don't know how much more I can type… this is getting too… too sad… But as I writer, I must continue and finish this story. Let's move on to some things that always cheers me up, reviewers. I have two shouts from last chapter. One for Hiei's-Little-Dark-Phoenix and one for fennecfox03. Many thanks go out to you guys who review and as for you who don't… well you still have my thanks for giving this story a chance. I will see you next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_So they've come to pay their final respects,_ I looked down at the four Leaf Ninjas._ It was nice of them and the villagers to bury Zabuza and Haku up here._

I looked down particularly the ninja known as Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. He looked like a tough ninja and his chakra, though still somewhat depleted, was still something to worry about. He probably knew I was up here, but he didn't seem too interested in me.

_I don't think he would do anything to me, but I'll remain hidden for now,_ I thought as I looked up through leaves at the blue sky. My mind was still overflowing with memories and I just let them run where they wish…

…

I pulled the covers up over my face as the sunlight started to shine on my face. I was in a pretty comfortable position at the moment, for once after the last week, and I wasn't going to let the sun disrupt that.

_I should probably get up and see what Zabuza wants… me… to …,_ realization,_ OH MY GOSH! I'M STILL IN HIS ROOM,_ I shot up.

"Oh crap! That really hurts," I moaned as I fell back into bed.

"Good morning Zi," a familiar voice greeted me.

"Zabuza," I asked uneasily.

"Who else would it be," he answered calmly, "this is my room."

_Oh my… this is really awkward;_ I pulled the covers over my face.

I felt him sit down on the bed and put his hand on my hip, "you weren't so shy last night."

_Oh… man… what did I do…,_ is all I could think.

"It's been about a week since my fight with Kakashi," he lifted his hand off of me, "I've got most of my strength back and I know he won't be in any better shape than I am. It's time to strike once more and this time," I heard him clinch his fist, "I won't lose."

Normally I would have said something, but I was quite speechless.

"Zi," he pulled the covers from my face.

He still hadn't wrapped his face for the day and his eyes seemed so different. It was like I was seeing them for the first time and they reflected deep into his soul.

"Yes," I shyly asked.

"I need you to get into that safe if and when Gato leaves. Grab everything of value and wait for me and Haku on a knoll above this village. I told Meizu and Goza to meet there when they were done with their mission. Haku and I are going to the bridge to finish either the old man and Leaf ninjas or Gato, if shows his face. Don't come anywhere near there," Zabuza stared me in the eyes, "you won't be of any use to me there with your injuries."

"Zabuza…," I started but he put his hand over my mouth.

He continued to stare at me with his gentle eyes, "listen to me for this last time. After this final job, you won't ever have to again."

My eyes went wide as I gently pulled his hand away from my mouth, "what do you mean?"

He turned his back to me, "I… I just can't have you around anymore… you're to distracting. Last night made me realize that. I don't need so many things in my life that take my attention away from my dreams."

I looked down, "so… I'm distracting… does that mean that you…"

"Please don't say it," Zabuza interrupted me, "just don't say another word. I'm leaving now," he stood up and started towards the door.

"Zabuza wait," I said as I got up, "please wait." I grabbed hold of his shirt and rested my head against his back, "please don't do this… I have this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen today. It's like right before my brother died. You can just kill…"

He slowly turned around, placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my head so I could look him in the eyes. He bent down and gently pressed his lips into mine.

_There are no more doubts about how you feel about me,_ I whispered inside my head,_and I no longer have any doubts about my love for you…_

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. I knew that he had made up his mind and there was nothing I could say that would possibly change it. He pulled away slowly, leaving me breathless.

"Please Zi, just do as I ask this last time," Zabuza took his hand from under my chin.

I couldn't say anything, but I nodded my head to show that I understood his request. He roughly rubbed my head and continued out the door…

…

"That was the last time I saw you alive," I interrupted my own memories, "it was a good note to leave on, I suppose…" I continued to think about that last day…

…

_An hour and counting,_ I thought as I peeked around the corner at Gato's office.

He was still in the building and seemed to gathering all the guards and swordsmen he had at his disposal. He had also sent his two personal and I assume his best bodyguards to the target's house.

Clip clomp… a set of footsteps were coming my direction. Without hesitating, I jumped on to the ceiling and stayed as much as I could in the shadows. Two guards came down the hallway, passed underneath me and headed into Gato's office.

"Sorry Gato sir," one of them started, "we couldn't find that kunoichi anywhere."

"She most likely went with Zabuza," Gato commented, "no matter. He should be there now, fighting with that other ninja that Tazuna hired and if we're lucky they've destroyed each other by now," he laughed.

"What happens if either one of them is alive," someone asked.

"Neither one will get away from this fight without a few major injuries," I saw Gato's shadow appear under the door, "will they be easy picking for you to kill… like shooting fish in a barrel."

The room came alive with laughter and praise as the door opened. Every one that was in there started to file out. I waited until I was sure that there was no one in the room.

_This is oddly familiar,_ I thought as I walked over to the office.

Quietly entering, I headed towards where the safe was.

"Oh great," I sighed, "it's a combination lock… grr."

Bad memories of my lock picking class surfaced in my mind as I started to try all sorts of combinations.

Creak… _someone's coming,_ I quickly jumped into a corner.

"Do you really think that girl is still in the building," it was one of the guards from before.

"Yeah, she was still pretty injured from my understanding," his partner entered.

_Great, either I'm seen or I have to…_ I ran the two choices in my head.

"The boss thinks that Zabuza told her to stay here and kill him," the first one theorized.

"Actually he told me to steal anything of value," I appear behind them.

They didn't even get to turn around before I thrust my gensens into their temples. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground; a pool of blood slowly forming around them. I shook my gensens to get off a portion of blood and bone.

"And now back to you," I said in an annoyed tone as I went back to the safe.

Thump… thump… thump, my heart started to pound. It almost felt like it was going to burst inside my chest.

_Is this what Haku meant,_ I wonder as I slid to the floor.

My heart started to beat in strange ways, like it wanted to escape from the captivity of my chest. It jumped and leaped, trying to tear through bone and muscle, as least that's what it felt like. Then it started to slow down and finally returned to normal. I huffed and puffed as I tried to catch my breath from the internal attack.

"Damn," I cursed, "that was the strangest and most painful thing I've ever felt."_It was just so strange…_ Then suddenly I felt this overwhelming feeling of dread and pain, "something's is wrong…," I brought my hand up to my heart, "I … I have to go to the bridge… something is horribly wrong…"

I pulled myself up off the floor, though I was in terrible pain. It felt like I had to get to the bridge and help Zabuza and Haku. I couldn't shake the feeling that they were in trouble.

"I have to get to that bridge," I clinched my teeth as I ran down the maze of hallways.

_Please Haku… don't die. Please Zabuza… don't die either…_


	15. Farewell

It's the last chapter everyone… so it's the last time for shout outs. Many thanks go out to fennecfox03 and Hiei's-Little-Dark-Phoenix. Though it's the last chapter, I hope that you guys will still review. Just so you know, I might be doing some author notes as the next update. It's just to give you guys some insights into how I felt about the story and why I did the things I did. If you have any questions about Zi or other things, send me a PM and I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities. You might even see them in my Author Notes.

As for that sequel or Rurouni X Naruto I was talking about… well I do have a sequel planned out, but I want to get some of my other stories in order first. So it might not appear for a while. Please do remember that I have another Zabuza fic up, Siblings in the Mist... I can't believe I'm adverting my own story... I'm so pathetic.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Thought the day was victorious, it still felt… hallow. The people of the Land of Waves were finally free for Gato's grip, but at the loss of two ninjas… it seemed to be a high price.

_There have been higher prices paid to protect others, but for some odd reason this one bothers me,_ Kakashi thought to himself.

He looked over to where Zabuza and the boy laid.

"Huh," he couldn't help exclaim.

The figure of a young woman was standing over the two bodies. She bent down and placed her shaking hands on their heads. She started to gently stroke their cheeks.

"Oh Haku… Zabuza…" she whispered.

"Hey look there's another ninja," one of the villagers yelled.

Kakashi held up one of his hands, "stop, she isn't here for a fight." He started to slowly approach her, "excuse me miss?"

She stood up and looked at him. Her grey eyes were filled with tears; strains of her black her wafted about her face. She looked like she wasn't in the best shape.

_Even if she wanted a fight, there's no way she could,_ Kakashi continued to walk up to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kakashi said with sincerity, "I know that you must be…"

"Sorry…," she looked back at the two dead ninja, "thank for your sympathy… I know you truly mean it. But there are no words that can possibly fix the way I feel right now… please do me a favor… do them a favor."

"Yes," Kakashi asked, though he knew the favor.

"Could you bury them… I don't have the strength," she put her hand on heart, "my heart is pounding like crazy and I'm surprised that I haven't dropped dead yet," with that she fell to her knees, gripping her chest in pain.

Kakashi ran over to her, "we need to get you to a doctor. Please just relax and I'll…"

She put her hand up to his mouth, "a doctor might be able to repair the physical, but they could never fix the emotional. It's better this way. My time on this world might be ending soon and I would rather spend it in the sun and fresh air… thinking about my short time with that innocent child and that Demon of a man. If I should die doing so, than that would make me happy. Do you understand?"

Kakashi nodded his head, "I do. Will you at least let me help you up?"

He put his hand out; she willing took it. Gently, he pulled her up to her feet. She let go and turned back to Zabuza and the young boy. Bending down once more, she kissed both of them on the cheek. Without saying another word, she disappeared from sight.

"She's gone," Naruto came up behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei, who was that," Sakura asked.

"She was a ninja that Zabuza that taken in and watched over," Kakashi looked down at Zabuza, _apparently, you didn't lose everything Zabuza,_ Kakashi thought about Zabuza's final words, _you still had someone else that loved you deeply._

Two weeks later…

The sun was getting high in the sky as Kakashi and his young team started on their way home. Their mission was over, lessons were learned and feelings were stretched to their limits.

_It was a hard first mission for this team, but,_ Kakashi looked over his shoulder at his three young charges,_ it taught them many good lessons about the world they have entered. They have only seen a fraction of what it is like to be a true shinobi, but hopefully they have decided to follow the path they believe is the correct one._

"Hey Kakashi Sensei," Naruto called out, "isn't that the ninja we saw a couple a weeks ago?"

Looking a little further up the path, Kakashi saw what Naruto was pointing at. The young ninja from before was lying in the shade of tree. It didn't look like she was moving.

_Poor thing, she must have died,_ Kakashi thought as he came up to the body.

"Is she… is she dead Kakashi Sensei," Sakura asked as she ducked behind Kakashi.

"I think so," Kakashi started to grab the kunoichi's wrist.

"It's not nice to disrupted people when they are trying to nap you know," she grabbed Kakashi's hand.

"Sorry, I thought you were dead," Kakashi pulled his hand away.

She sat up slowly and yawned. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. But she seemed to be more together than the last time he saw her.

"To tell you the truth," she stood up gingerly, "I'm surprised that I'm not dead." She started to brush off any dirt or grass, "I just needed to rest for a few moments. I'm still very injured you know."

"If you could please tell me your name," Kakashi asked, "and what you were doing with someone like Zabuza?"

She turned and smiled, "I suppose I could tell you why I was with that Demon, but I think you probably already know, as you already know my name."

"I guess I can't hide that fact, now can I," Kakashi scratched his head. "It's an honor to meet you Byunia Zi. You've grown up since the last wanted poster came out."

"Wanted poster?!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"Don't worry you three, she's not wanted like Zabuza was," Kakashi assured them, "she's wanted for other reasons…"

Kakashi looked to see if she wanted him to say the reasons. She understood and shook her head no. Kakashi nodded his head.

"What other reasons," Naruto asked.

"It's too complicated for young genins like you to understand," she smiled. "All missing-nin have reasons why they are hunted down and mine are a little unusual. When you have grown and start to see the true nature of what it is to be a shinobi, you will understand."

"The true nature of a shinobi," Naruto huffed, "you mean the fact that Ninjas are tools and are meant to be used… then I already no that… Zabuza made that clear."

"Naruto be nice," Sakura scolded.

"It's ok little girl," Zi smiled, "that is a truth, but only one truth of many. Many ninjas through the years have developed many truths… Zabuza came to his truth… Haku came to his own… and I have yet to decide on my mine." She looked out beyond the horizon, "you have decided you Ninja Path and that will lead you to your own truth… just as I hope that the path I'm choosing now will lead me to a truth." She started to pull something from her obi, "it was Zabuza's last gift to me and it's going to lead me to the truth of my past. He actually made the Demon Brothers go get if for me."

"A scroll from the Village hidden in the Clouds," Kakashi asked somewhat surprised.

"It is a mission… from twelve years ago…" her voice trailed off as she placed the scroll back in her obi.

"You'll be killed…," Kakashi thought for a moment, "I understand… you have chosen your Ninja Path. I guess all I can say now is good luck."

"Thank you Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye of the Hidden Leaf Village," she pulled a metal fan from her obi.

"You keep everything in there don't you," Kakashi pointed to the crimson obi.

"Just about," she smiled, "farewell… and thank you."

With that she lifted her fan and brought it down with a gust.

"She's gone… again," Kakashi sighed.

"Is she going to be alright Kakashi Sensei," Sakura asked.

"It's hard to say. She's survived for six years now and she somehow managed to get along with Zabuza…," Kakashi trailed off, "but I think she'll do just fine."

That was his final wish for the young kunoichi. That is all he could do for her. The rest she would have to do on her own.

**The End**


	16. Author Notes

**Author Notes**

The story is over right? … Ya, it's over. This is the last time you'll see an update on this story. As I said in the last chapter, these Author Notes were to explain a few things that I didn't get a chance to say or explain my thought process while writing this twisted tail. I also said if anyone had any questions they could PM me and I would answer them… no one did that. There just aren't enough readers I suppose. Well I guess I should stop ranting and get on with it.

My character Zi…

I liked writing about Zi. She is nothing like me, so trying think like her was a challenge. She's had so much tragedy in her life and it actually controlled her for a long time. I was originally was going to have her meet Zabuza and Haku after slaying several Tracker Ninjas. Zabuza would like what he saw and basically he would take her along with him. In that story line, Zi would be completely emotionless, not even caring about her own safety, so going along with him wouldn't bother her. That's about as far as I got with that story line before I scraped it. I decided to go with the story that you all have read… and I liked the way it came out.

I definitely liked writing about her interaction with Zabuza the most. I was trying to think how a teenager, that wasn't loyal to him, would act and rebel against the Demon of the Hidden Mist. When I first started writing this story, I wasn't going to have a romance. But as I continued to write, it was like Zabuza and Zi started to grow closer. I decided to run with it and eventually it ended with her falling in love with him. In the end, even though Zi had admitted her love, she still hated him to some extend. She never liked what he did and never would have forgiven him if he had been able to kill Tazuna. Since Zabuza wasn't able, Zi's heart was only filled with love for him in the end.

I look back and wish I had done more Zi/Haku chapters. I had really hope to show more of the brother sister relationship that had developed between them. Sadly, I did not. I didn't think they would pertain to the story line enough and would seem more like filler chapters. Just so you guys know, Zi and Haku were really close. Zi had taken on a big sister role for Haku and he welcomed it with open arms. However it didn't seem to be enough to sway his emotions towards Zabuza.

Maybe when I get the sequel is up, I've have Zi think back to those times and put in the ideas I didn't get to with this story.

Zi's tattoos…

I was going to have Zi's unusual way of doing Justus play a bigger role, but it didn't end up happening. So you all know, there are twelve signs of Justus that are based on the twelve Chinese Animals of the Zodiac. Zi had these signs tattooed on her body when she was eight years old because when her parents were murdered, her hand were severely burned and she was unable to use them for a long time. And even when they were healed, she had lost her fine motor control. So when the other children were learning the signs, she was out practicing her throwing skills, which is why she can hit vital points so easily. And if any of you were wondering the reason why her hits are instant kills, it's because she concentrates her chakra (which is exactly like electricity) into whatever she is throwing and when the weapon hits the target it releases the chakra, sending a shock through the entire system. So if the wound doesn't kill them, the chakra will. Anyway, back to her tattoos. With special ink that could stand large amounts of chakra, Zi's upper body (mainly her chest) was tattooed, of her own free will. She had trouble with it at first, but it later proved to be the deciding difference in many battles. Zi does have a tattoo that encircles her naval area… but I'm not going to get into that… that's for the sequel.

Special Thanks

This is where I will thank people for the last chapter. So my final thanks go out to Hiei's-Little-Dark-Phoenix and fennecfox03. Thank you for sticking it out with me, it is much appreciated. I also have special thanks for Yuuki Toshi. I don't know where you went off to, but thanks to you I was able to finish this story, so many thanks.

The End?

I generally don't like sequels, but I think Zi deserves a chance at happiness. Don't you?

So look for the sequel sometime soon. If you beg me, maybe I'll email the first chapter to you… maybe.


End file.
